


Я, робот.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Amputation, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Стайлз - новое поколение андроидов. Теплая, мягкая кожа, максимальная близость к человеческому поведению, плюс сверхинтеллект. Дерек является участником тест-группы, которому бесплатно достался экземпляр. Он должен жить с андроидом в своих стандартных условиях и постоянно протоколировать все действия Стайлза. Однако скоро он понимает, что с его экземпляром что-то не так".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я, робот.

_Наши жизни не принадлежат нам – мы связаны с другими людьми в прошлом и настоящем. И каждое доброе дело, как и каждый проступок, определяет наше будущее (с)_

_— Ты всего лишь машина. Только имитация жизни. Робот сочинит симфонию? Робот превратит кусок холста в шедевр искусства?_   
_— А Вы? (с)_

Проблемы в личной жизни?! Не можете найти пару?! Подошел срок вязки, а партнер не найден? Загружены работой? Слишком застенчивы? 

Забудьте о своей проблеме! Новое поколение биороботов к вашим услугам! Огромный ассортимент! Широкий спектр модификаций! Любой пол! Любая внешность! Любой характер! И они! Очень! Любят! Трахаться!

Биоробот для Вас – и никаких проблем! Звоните 404-1124-666! В корпорации «Друид» Вас ждут в любое время суток.

 

***

\- Как настоящий! – выдохнул Дерек, осматривая экспонат.

Экспонат в ответ с любопытством таращился огромными глазищами, почесывал кончик носа, вертелся и ерзал. Дерек едва не застонал от восторга, когда экспонат вдруг чихнул.

\- Разумеется, - мягко сказал мистер А. Дитон, оглаживая пальцем свой бейдж и наблюдая, как Дерек изучает свое будущее приобретение. – Позвольте продемонстрировать вам его возможности?

\- Конечно, - торопливо ответил Дерек.

Мальчишка был даже визуально податливый, но ершистый, любопытный и дерзкий. При этом Дерек знал, что сможет продавить его, подчинить. Андроид, хоть и выглядел как настоящий молодой волчонок, волчонком не был, и Дерек не опасался услышать от него отказ. Позорный опыт прошлых лет отступил и растворился.

Мистер А. Дитон, курирующий медик с загадочной ухмылкой, натянул перчатки, подошел к экспонату и бесцеремонно, но аккуратно стащил с него рубашку. Мальчишка поежился, покрылся мурашками.

\- Все суставы гнутся, как положено, - сообщил А. Дитон. – В кости добавлен адамантий, сломать можно, но придется постараться.

Он взял двумя пальцами экспонат за затылок и заставил поднять голову.

\- В случае необходимости может перейти на инфракрасное зрение. Стайлз,  продемонстрируй.

Мальчишка сосредоточился, зрачки у него расширились, а белки потемнели, он несколько секунд смотрел на Дерека черными страшными провалами глаз, но потом сморгнул, и все вернулось, как было.

\- Стайлз, голос, - подсказал мистер А. Дитон.

\- Привет, мистер Хмурый волк, - жизнерадостно ляпнул экспонат.

Голос у него был мальчишеский – хрипловатый, приятный, выразительный. 

\- Беру, - тут же сказал Дерек и полез за чековой книжкой.

\- При внесении предоплаты в размере семьдесят процентов, мы может подогнать модель под ваши требования, - подсказал мистер А. Дитон, пока экспонат, постукивая зубами, торопливо натягивал рубашку, путаясь в мелких пуговках.

Дерек растерянно посмотрел на биоробота. Его все устраивало, и он не знал, что можно поменять. Взгляд невольно зацепился за одинокую родинку на руке. Мистер А. Дитон, увидев, куда Дерек смотрит, торопливо сказал:

\- Это можно свести.

\- Нет, - так же торопливо ответил Дерек.

Одинокая родинка его восхищала. С ней мальчишка был, ну… совсем-совсем настоящим.

\- А можно… можно добавить еще?

 

***

Дерек ожидал, что робота принесут в коробке. Надеялся только, что не придется собирать его по частям, словно какой-нибудь шкаф или стул. Однако мальчишка зашел своими ногами, а коробку нес в руках. За ним в квартиру вступило еще три человека: мистер А. Дитон и двое крепких, молчаливых парней в черных деловых костюмах. Ребятки остались у двери, вежливо кивнув Дереку, а мистер Дитон и экспонат прошли в гостиную.

\- Здесь мои вещи, - гордо сказал андроид.

Кажется, его восхищал сам факт того, что у него есть собственные вещи. Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Я думал, вы его самого доставите в коробке, - негромко сказал Дерек, расписавшись в документах о доставке.

\- А вы хотели бы? – мистер Дитон вскинул брови. – Мы практикуем такой вид доставки по желанию клиента, но вчера вы…

\- Я пошутил, - Дерек криво улыбнулся. – Меня все устраивает.

Он вернул подписанный документ и с интересом уставился на андроида. Тот ходил по гостиной, приоткрыв рот, и рассматривал все с детским интересом.

\- Если возникнут какие-то проблемы – непременно звоните, - посоветовал мистер Дитон и протянул Дереку ладонь для рукопожатия. – Спасибо за покупку, всего хорошего.

Дерек рассеянно попрощался, он не мог оторвать взгляда от мальчишеского тела, тонкого, звонкого и свежего. Биоробот был совсем новенький, молоденький… симпатичный.

-  Это твой дом? – спросил андроид, как только Дерек закрыл дверь.

\- Да.

\- Ты тут живешь?

\- Да, это мой дом и я тут живу, - согласился Дерек.

Мальчишка с умным видом покивал головой.

\- У тебя богатые родители, да?

\- Ну, вообще да, - подумав, признал Дерек, - но я тоже не бедный парень.

\- А окна открываются?

\- Только утром, - с сожалением ответил Дерек, - сейчас на улице некрасиво, смог.

Ему было дико и непривычно разговаривать с кем-то в собственном доме. Он так привык к одиночеству, что теперь каждое слово робота казалось весомым, значимым.  Когда Дерек полностью осознал свою проблему, он задумался о том, чтобы взять из приюта собаку. Ну а что, верный друг, преданное существо, и... и кто-то ждет тебя по вечерам. Однако Дерек слышал слишком много смешных историй о парнях, которые, отчаявшись, брали себе собак. И все эти истории заканчивались «…а потом у них родились щенки-недоноски». Дереку как-то не слишком хотелось стать таким парнем со щенками-недоносками.

\- А как открыть окно? – андроид подергал опущенные жалюзи и принялся искать кнопочки.

Дерек взял пульт и щелкнул по нужному рычажку. Металлизированные жалюзи поехали вверх. Мальчишка ахнул и прилип к панорамному окну. Иногда Дерек презирал себя за позерство. Нахрена, например, ему понадобилось это долбаное здоровенное окно? Вид был совсем не окей: под толщей океана светился старый, затопленный город, примерно в миле от линии прибоя из воды торчал шпиль. Даже в сумраке было видно белые дорожки, которые оставляли аквабайки, должно быть, недавно проезжал патруль. А может быть, резвилась молодежь. Дерек и сам в юности нарушал закон, катаясь в компании таких же идиотов над старым городом.

На автострадах движение не останавливалось даже ночью – дороги подсвечивались желтыми и синими фонарями, грузовики пролетали на огромной скорости. А наверху, на самом верхнем пандусе города, гуляли пешеходы. Летом их было больше, сейчас, осенью, меньше. Зимой, когда выпадал снег, некоторые даже рисковали снять респираторы, только Дерек не верил, что снег надолго сдерживает всю гадость, которой дышал город. Дерека вообще немного раздражала эта муравьиная суета, поэтому он открывал окна только утром, когда круглое оранжевое солнце с большим черным пятном посередине заливало океанскую воду своим рыжим, теплым светом. Вот тогда город даже казался красивым и чистым.

\- Какая красота, - с благоговением прошептал мальчишка. – Сколько всего!

Он даже пошатывался от возбуждения, поэтому Дерек на всякий случай опустил жалюзи обратно. Андроид смотрел на него блестящими глазами.

\- Я назову тебя Эммой, - подумав, сказал Дерек.

Мальчишка глупо моргнул.

\- Это женское имя, - проговорил он неуверенно. – И у меня уже есть имя – меня зовут Стайлз.

\- Женское, - согласился Дерек, - и я именно так буду тебя называть.

\- Но меня зовут Стайлз, - уперся андроид.

Дерек зажмурился. С закрытыми глазами ему было легче представить, что перед ним не живой непослушный волчонок, а обычная машина, компьютер, обмотанный синтезированной кожей. В компьютер была заложена программа дерзости и непослушания, Дерек сам ее заказал и именно для того, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от страхов и стыда за прошлое.

Он открыл глаза и едва не подпрыгнул – оказывается, робот подкрался к нему вплотную и с любопытством заглядывал в лицо.

\- А ты… - начал он любопытно, шевеля розовыми, сочными губами.

Дерек решился и с силой хлопнул ладонью по гладкой щеке. Мальчишка взмахнул руками и отлетел в сторону с такой легкостью, словно у него не было костей из адамантия и чего-то там. Дерек пораженно уставился на свою руку – щека была теплая. Теплая! Упругая, бархатистая и гладкая, с косточкой на скуле. Теплая, черт возьми!

Дерек посмотрел на робота – тот неуклюже поднялся на ноги и уперся взглядом в пол. На Дерека он больше не смотрел, отводил взгляд и молчал. На щеке моментально потемнел синяк. Он вообще весь как будто закрылся – программа любознательности свернулась, открылась программа молчаливой покорности.

\- Эй, - тихо сказал Дерек.

«Это робот, – рассудительно говорил в его голове голос разума. – Это робот, ему не больно».

«У него теплая щека, - истерично орал другой голос. – Так нельзя больше, он же живой. Ну посмотри на него, это же обычный мальчик». 

Андроид поднял лицо: теперь он смотрел на Дерека с настороженностью, как на опасное, хищное животное, которое может наброситься в любой момент. Кейт так смотрела, а потом ушла и через два дня нашла себе нормального парня. Дерек шагнул ближе, а мальчишка явно запаниковал, ему хотелось отойти, попятиться, но он не смел.

\- Я тебя больше никогда не ударю, - пообещал Дерек, глядя ему в глаза – огромные, карие, с медовыми прожилками. – Я тебе обещаю, я не подниму на тебя руку.

Мальчишка едва заметно кивнул и немного расслабился. Дерек шагнул еще ближе и погладил его по щеке, на которой застыл некрасивый синяк.

Намного позже, когда Дерек обдумывал и вспоминал, когда у него поехала крыша, он решил, что точкой отсчета нужно считать этот момент – он увидел уродливый синяк и перестал относиться к Стайлзу, как к машине. Стайлз стал для него настоящим мальчиком.

\- Значит, тебя зовут Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, поглаживая теплую кожу. – А ты умеешь сам себя развлекать?

Уши у мальчишки покраснели, румянец сбежал на шею, разлился по скулам.

\- Вообще да, - сказал он неуверенно. – Нам не разрешают, но почти все биороботы хоть раз пробовали…

В его глазах все еще плескалась настороженность. Дерек мимоходом с горечью подумал, что в этом его призвание – портить жизнь другим и предавать доверие.

Он засмеялся и погладил Стайлза по коротко стриженным, колючим волосам.

\- Я много работаю, а тебе придется как-то заполнить свое время, пока меня не будет. Я могу заказать для тебя обучающие книжки и программы, но заниматься с тобой не буду. Ты справишься сам?

\- А! – Стайлз снова покраснел, и это было очень мило. – Конечно справлюсь. Я очень умный! У меня высокий результат по тесту Айзека.

\- Айзенка, - рассеянно поправил Дерек.

\- Нет, Айзека, - уперся Стайлз. Он, оказывается, вообще любил поспорить и обожал противоречить.

\- Оно и видно, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Разбери свои вещи. Ты умеешь готовить?

\- Наверное, умею, - неловко признался Стайлз, - в меня заложены базовые знания, но мне нужно попробовать.

\- Ладно, - подумав, решил Дерек, - я сам сделаю ужин… ты ведь умеешь кушать?

\- Я могу употреблять пищу, - важно ответил Стайлз. – Можно, конечно, обойтись инъекциями, но мне нравится пища!

\- Ты уже пробовал ее? – удивился Дерек.

\- Нет, - признался Стайлз, увлеченно ковыряясь в коробке. – Но я читал рецепты.

Он положил на ковер большие массивные наручники, кляп, пакет с прозрачными шприцами, пластиковую бутылку с зеленой жидкостью.

\- Это для инъекций, - пояснил он ошеломленному Дереку.

Потом  вытащил черный вибратор, две насадки к нему, лиловую раздувающуюся пробку, глянцевую книжку-проспект «ДРУИД - ваш ДРУГ», инструкцию по обслуживанию биороботов, клетчатую рубашку, все еще упакованную в целлофан, и такие же упакованные джинсы, зубную щетку и маленькую белую расческу.

\- Все, - гордо ответил Стайлз.

\- А это что за коллекция? – осторожно спросил Дерек, рассматривая барахло на ковре.

\- Это мои вещи, - с удивлением ответил Стайлз. – Вот. Все необходимое.

\- Я вижу, что необходимое, - Дерек присел и рассмотрел наручники. – Это еще зачем?

Стайлз поглядел на него изумленно.

\- А ты что… а мы что… ты не хочешь спариваться со мной?

\- А что, ты не спариваешься без наручников? – поразился Дерек. – Тебя надо привязывать, что ли?

\- Нет, - растерялся Стайлз. – Но ведь… ты же альфа… повышено чувство доминантности, я читал.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, распихай эту дрянь куда-нибудь и, пожалуй, прими ванну, а я пока что-нибудь придумаю с ужином.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Тебе же можно намокать? – спохватился Дерек. – Тебя от этого не закоротит?

\- Да я обожаю намокать! – Стайлз едва не засиял. – Правда у нас в лабораториях всегда была только холодная вода, но я читал про хорошее намокание! С горячей водой! У тебя ведь есть горячая вода? У тебя не может быть холодной воды, один твой ковер стоит больше, чем биороботы-близнецы.

\- Есть и такие? – удивился Дерек.

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, - по специальным заказам для вечеринок и…

\- Извращенцев, - подсказал Дерек.   

Стайлз улыбнулся – широко, светло и радостно.

 

*** 

\- Ты не собираешься вылезать? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз лениво посмотрел на него и зажмурился.

\- Будешь столько плескаться – хвост отрастет и перепонки между пальцев, - пригрозил Дерек.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и уполз под воду с головой. Через несколько секунд он выбрался обратно и раскинулся по ванне звездой. Дерек неспешно рассматривал его тело, отмечая детали. Первый раз, когда он видел Стайлза голым, он был слишком взволнован и ничего толком не запомнил.

Судя по фигуре, Стайлз был универсальной моделью. Для Дерека его нарядили в слишком большую безразмерную одежду, чтобы изобразить хрупкость, а вот если бы покупателем была дама – Стайлза наверняка бы запихнули в тесные вещи, на размер меньше, чтобы подчеркнуть его неплохие данные. У него были широкие плечи, правда, ключицы были все еще хрупкими, как у мальчишки. На худых, хоть и сильных руках пробивался темный пушок, да и на ногах тоже. Треугольник внизу живота едва темнел, зато дорожка славы была темная и густая. Пупка на плоском, впалом животе не было – это выглядело немного диковато. А вот член был неожиданно крупным для такого изящного тела, крупным и длинным, с широкой головкой. Большая мошонка плавала в пенной воде. Дерек в этом отношении не волновался – он был альфой, со всем, что причиталось альфам, однако его позабавила универсальность Стайлза.

\- А ты вообще взрослеешь? – неожиданно для себя спросил Дерек.

\- Ага, - вяло отозвался Стайлз, пытаясь утопить флакон с шампунем. – Но у меня эпический срок взросления - переключили, когда ты внес предоплату. Я буду очень медленно взрослеть, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя ущемленным.

\- А волосы у тебя отрастают? – заинтересовался Дерек.

\- Ну да, - Стайлз перевернулся на колени, сверкнув упругой, крепкой задницей, стащил мочалку и снова залез в воду. – И ногти тоже.

Дерек задумчиво пересчитал родинки на его спине – родинок Стайлзу добавили щедрой рукой.

\- Количество зубов фиксированное, - строго сказал Стайлз.

Теперь, естественно, Дерек не мог не рассматривать его ровные белые зубки.

\- Ты уже придумал, чем будешь заниматься? – спросил Дерек, чтобы отвлечься.

\- Посмотрю телек! – воодушевленно ответил Стайлз. – Я много о нем слышал.

\- У меня нет телека.

На узком лице Стайлза проступило удивление, граничащее с разочарованием.

\- Нет? А как ты смотришь новости?

\- А я их не смотрю, - хладнокровно ответил Дерек. – Я их создаю.

Стайлз уставился на него с восхищением. Впрочем его энтузиазм быстро прошел.

\- Тогда я не знаю, чем заниматься, - проговорил он жалобно. – Попробую освоить кулинарию.

\- Я закажу тебе разных обучалок, - предложил Дерек. – Чем тебе интересно заниматься?

Стайлз долго думал, загибал пальцы, что-то подсчитывал и шлепал губами.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал он наконец. – У меня обрывочные знания, я не могу их упорядочить без практики.

\- Ну, придумаем что-нибудь, - решил Дерек, - выбирайся, пока ты в самом деле не превратился в русалку.

Стайлз неохотно выполз из ванной, замотался в большое полотенце и послушно пошел за Дереком.

\- Это что? – спросил он, тыча вилкой в зеленый комочек.

\- Это говядина, - рассеянно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз осторожно попробовал, прожевал и проглотил.

\- Вообще вкусно, - сказал он опасливо, - но я думал, что говядина красная.

\- Это морская говядина, - пояснил Дерек. – Ее синтезируют из водорослей.

\- А обычной, не морской, у тебя нет? – спросил Стайлз облизывая вилку.

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Говядов уже сто лет как нет.

\- Коров, - важно поправил Стайлз. – Говяды называются коровами, я читал.

\- Ну, ни говяд, ни коров давно не существует, так что жуй молча, - посоветовал Дерек. 

Есть молча Стайл, как оказалось, не умел.

\- А куда они делись? – спросил он, старательно пережевывая зефирную массу морской капусты.

\- Кто? – спросил Дерек, быстро читая новости в настольном планшете.

\- Говяды, которые коровы, - Стайлза, видимо, очень заинтересовала эта тема, он не мог уняться.

\- Утонули, - предположил Дерек. – Во время Великого Наводнения все утонули, а потом, когда затопило сухопутные пастбища, им негде было пастись. Так они и вывелись.

\- Бедненькие говядки, - с жалостью сказал Стайлз. – А овечки?

\- Туда же, - терпеливо ответил Дерек. – Стайлз, ты умеешь спать?

Стайлз посмотрел так, словно Дерек спросил несусветную глупость.

\- Конечно, умею, - сказал он чуть обиженно. – Мне нужно спать как минимум два часа.

\- Это хорошо, - Дерек собрал пустые тарелки и закинул их в посудомойку. – А то мне не хочется, чтобы ты ночью тут слонялся без дела.

\- Ночью надо спать, -  назидательно ответил Стайлз. – Даже сказка спать ложится, чтобы ночью нам присниться, понятно?

Дерек фыркнул, погладил его по волосам и ушел в душ.

Он поймал себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам из гостиной. Может, Стайлз и не был человеком, но он был живым, производил шум. Дерек больше не был заперт в своей квартире, как подопытная белая мышь в позолоченной коробке. Чувство одиночества прошло, а учитывая, каким шебутным оказался Стайлз, оно никогда и не вернется. Дерек замотал бедра полотенцем и быстро зашел в спальню. Белье хранилось в комоде.

Зеркало над комодом отразило его растерянную, ошарашенную и мокрую физиономию. Стайлз лежал на кровати в нарочито-соблазнительной позе, поглаживал себя по руке и томно улыбался. Правда, длинную футболку и боксеры по колено он так и не снял, поэтому выглядело это все дурацки.

\- А-э-э… - растерянно проговорил Дерек, не зная даже, как ему реагировать. – Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Я тут подумал, - проворковал Стайлз, - мы могли бы провести ночь вместе и узнать друг друга лучше.

\- Вообще-то я собирался тебя сегодня не трогать, - признался Дерек, - именно для того, чтобы мы узнали друг друга лучше.

\- Но я хочу! – возмутился Стайлз, перекатился и встал на колени, бесстыдно потянул боксеры ниже и задрал футболку. – Видишь, я хочу?!

Дерек видел  - и да, Стайлз хотел.

\- Вас вообще хоть как-то готовят? – заинтересовался Дерек, стаскивая полотенце. – Ты знаешь, что сейчас произойдет?

\- Знаю, - обрадовался Стайлз, обожающий умничать. – Ты внедришь свой половой член в мою прямую кишку. В процессе возвратно-поступательных фрикций твой член увеличится в полтора-два раза, а так как ты относишься к подвиду альфа-оборотней…

\- Теорию ты знаешь, - поспешно согласился Дерек.

Ему только что процитировали самое несексуальное описание секса, но почему-то у Дерека моментально встал член и поджались яйца. Ебануться.

\- Раздевайся, - приказал Дерек и закрыл дверь спальни на замок.

Он не знал, зачем это сделал, все вышло рефлекторно. Просто альфа-инстинкты, которые он старательно подавлял, вырвались наружу. Как там Стайлз болтал – повышенная доминантность?  Наверняка он знал и о других половых особенностях альфа-оборотней – о повышенной ревнивости, склонности к садизму, то есть, к жестокости. Про узел-то Стайлз явно знал, что и продемонстрировал своим научным вступлением.

Стайлз торопливо разделся и раздвинул ноги. Дерек перевернул его на четвереньки и развел ягодицы, с интересом всматриваясь в сжатую, розовую дырку. В принципе, в этом месте Стайлз ну ничем не отличался от него самого и от миллиона остальных оборотней. Задница как задница – привлекательная, подтянутая, упругая.

\- Ты вырабатываешь смазку? – спросил Дерек, кое-как удерживая себя в руках.

\- Нет, - пропыхтел Стайлз, - в некоторые модели заложена эта функция, но в мою – нет, прости.

Дерек шлепнул его и вытащил собственную смазку, которую использовал для дрочки. В тюбике оставалось немного, но для Стайлза хватит.

Стайлх ахнул и прогнулся, когда Дерек впихнул в него два пальца. Дерек едва не взвыл – внутри было жарко и мягко.

\- Трахни меня, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни меня, тра…

\- А это что, программа постельных разговорчиков? – фыркнул Дерек, осторожно пытаясь разведать практическим путем, есть ли у Стайлза простата.

\- Нет у меня программы разговорчиков, - простонал Стайлз, извиваясь. – У меня там повышенное количество нервных окончаний, о мой бог! О мой бо-о-ог!

Он затрясся и попытался выползти из рук Дерека. Разбежался.

Дерек расплылся в гадкой ухмылочке, перехватил Стайлза поудобнее, вжимая его в кровать, и принялся трахать его пальцами, то так, то этак, меняя темп и угол проникновения. Стайлз попискивал, взвизгивал и стонал так, что у Дерека начало шуметь в ушах.

\- Ответь правду, - прорычал Дерек, цепляясь языком за вылезшие клыки. – Тебе нравится или ты умеешь имитировать?

\- Имитировать кого? – провыл Стайлз, судорожно сжимаясь на пальцах. – О боже, меня сейчас закоротит, за-ко-ро… за…о-о-о…

Он сильно дернулся, запульсировал на пальцах, ткнулся лицом в подушку и обмяк. Дерек сунул руку ему под живот и принялся рассматривать пальцы, на которых осталась быстро сохнущая, прозрачная субстанция. Кончал Стайлз каким-то белесым гелем, забавно.

\- Боже, - прошептал Стайлз.

Получилось гнусаво и глухо, потому что он все еще не вынырнул из подушки.

\- Я даже представить не мог, - он повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека с благоговением. – Я думал, что у меня предохранители перегорят.

\- У тебя есть предохранители? – удивился Дерек. – Я думал, что вы биосинтезированные.

\- Это выражение такое, - пояснил Стайлз, облизывая губы. – Что-то вроде… «крыша поехала». Я никогда не видел, чтобы крыша ехала. У оборотней вообще нет крыши, она только у зданий, строений, павильонов, жилых домов…

\- Помолчи, - попросил Дерек, смазывая член. – Тебе придется потерпеть, мне тоже нужно кончить.

\- Я хочу, - почти застенчиво ответил Стайлз. – Ты симпатичный, я хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил.

Ну прямо порно какое-то про доставку пиццы или починку водопровода.

Дерек приставил головку – и она вскользнула в розовую, расслабленную дырку с легкостью, которой Дерек даже не ожидал. Стайлз напрягся, закряхтел и вцепился в подушку. Дерек чувствовал, что заполняет его, чувствовал, как упругие мышцы тянутся, облегая его член. Он знал, что Стайлзу приходится нелегко, но помочь ничем не мог. Рано или поздно они начали бы трахаться - и Стайлзу пришлось бы подлаживаться.

\- Какой же он здоровенный, - простонал Стайлз, царапая ногтями наволочку.

Из уголков глаз потекли соленые слезинки, Дерек точно знал, что они соленые, потому что поспешил их слизнуть.

\- Осталось чуть-чуть, - соврал Дерек, касаясь губами нежной, теплой кожи. – Потерпи немножко.

Стайлз всхлипнул, а Дерек выдохнул и одним движением вставил остаток. Ну как остаток… половину, которая еще не была в Стайлзе.

Стайлз заорал и вскинулся на лопатках.

\- Тихо, - принялся уговаривать Дерек, - тихо, теперь все. Видишь, уже все, ты молодец, ты хороший…

Стайлз треснул его кулаком в грудь, принялся царапать плечи. На его искаженном лице растерянность сменялась испугом и болью. Дерек поймал его губы и неожиданно для себя поцеловал – шершавые, узкие и мягкие. Стайлз неохотно ответил, но поцелуй увлек его, он перестал метаться под Дереком, как аквариумная рыбка в ладони, и затих.

\- Я такой наполненный, - пожаловался Стайлз, прислушиваясь в себе. – Ты как будто залез в меня весь.

Он вдруг осекся.

\- А ведь он увеличится в полтора-два раза… о мой бог!

\- Он уже не увеличится, - пообещал Дерек. – Только узел.

Глаза у Стайлза расширились и округлились.

\- Узел я вытащу, - смилостивился Дерек. – Хватит с тебя пока того, что есть.

Ну, по крайней мере, Стайлз ему не мешал – лежал спокойно и прислушивался к ощущениям. Дерек начал немного двигаться, самую малость, однако ему уже было хорошо, да и Стайлз больше не орал.

\- Я хочу писать, - вдруг брякнул Стайлз, словно подслушав умиротворенные мысли Дерека. – Ты мне на мочевой пузырь давишь.

\- Придется потерпеть, - прохрипел Дерек, увеличивая темп.

Стайлз обиженно закусил губу и прикрыл глаза.

\- Я чувствую узел, - сказал он внезапно. – Он уже растет.

Дерек согласно прорычал.

\- Вставь его в меня, - приказал Стайлз. – Я хочу его попробовать, вставь!

\- Рано.

\- Вставь, пожалуйста.

Дерек зажмурился – его умоляли об узле. Он дожил до этого момента – кто-то наконец-то умолял его об узле, просил вставить узел. О, боже!

Он навалился на Стайлза, бездумно вцепился зубами в длинную шею и дернул бедрами, вгоняя член до самого основания. Узел моментально вспух, Стайлз как-то странно вскрикнул и обхватил Дерека за шею. Дерек переживал самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни. Теплая, упругая плоть целиком обхватывала его член, узел сдавливался мягкими складочками. И сперма, черт бы ее побрал, наконец-то текла не ему в кулак, и не на кровать, а туда, куда нужно. Единственное, что удерживало Дерека на грани разума – странное мокрое чувство.

\- Я описался, - признался смущенный Стайлз, полыхая, как пожарная машина. – Я ничего не мог поделать, узел… и ты… а я…

\- Ох, блядь, - простонал Дерек, наконец-то сообразив, почему у него мокрый живот, ноги, а под ним мокрый Стайлз и мокрая постель.

\- Мне так жаль, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Так стыдно. Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Забей, - посоветовал Дерек, которому сейчас было на все наплевать. – Когда я смогу от тебя отцепиться, я все поменяю, полежи тихо.

\- Я надеюсь, что тебе понравилось, - пробормотал Стайлз, ткнувшись холодным носом ему в шею. – Потому, что я чувствую себя неловко, а еще мне холодно и, кажется, ты спустил в меня литр спермы. Надеюсь, у меня нет на нее аллергии, а то были случаи, я читал…

 

***

Телек ревел так, что вся гостиная, казалось, подпрыгивает и дрожит. Дерек поморщился, уронил кейс у двери и прошелся по комнатам. Стайлз нашелся в ванной, в горячей, пенящейся воде. С наушниками, блядь, в ушах. Стайлз приветственно махнул мокрой ладонью и снова уткнулся в бумажный самоучитель. Дерек ощутил, что звереет.

Он вернулся в гостиную и выключил телек. Стало тихо – в ушах зазвенело. Дерек дождался, пока звон затихнет, свернул в столовую и несколько секунд тупо рассматривал стол, с которого не убрали даже утреннюю посуду. Злость билась между ребрами, умоляя дать ей выход.

Дерек машинально стащил запонки и закатил рукава.

\- Где ужин? – спросил он лающе, застыв на пороге ванной.

\- А? – Стайлз медленно снял наушники и посмотрел в ответ затуманенными глазами.

Поморгал и сосредоточился.

\- Ох, прости, я забыл!

\- Стайлз, - устало сказал Дерек.

Злоба буквально выгрызалась наружу.

\- Что, Стайлз? – ершисто спросил тот. – Ну забыл. Сейчас сделаю. Я был занят.

\- Ты уж не обижайся, - сдерживаясь из последних сил, попросил Дерек. – Но я, как ты помнишь, купил тебя не для того, чтобы ты сутками валялся в ванной. Стайлз, черт побери!

\- Знаю я, зачем ты меня купил, - хмыкнул Стайлз и поиграл бровками. – Подай полотенце.

О, боже, еще успел подумать Дерек. Нет, пожалуйста, только не снова. Не убить мальчишку, не убить, о боже.

Он опомнился, словно вынырнул из кроваво-алой воды и с ужасом посмотрел на скорченного Стайлза, лежащего ничком. Стайлз крупно вздрагивал всем телом и прикрывал голову. Дерек сглотнул и попытался осторожно его перевернуть. Он был готов к ранам, к вывернутым кишкам, к тому, что Стайлз будет подран, словно когтеточка. Когда Дерек в первый раз сорвался и ударил Пейдж – она моментально от него ушла, разорвав все отношения, несмотря на то, что их семьи уже готовились в свадьбе. Дерек ее совершенно не винил и полностью одобрял. Он испугался сам себя, и, пожалуй, был благодарен Пейдж за то, что она никому не сказала, почему бросила его. Знай мать Дерека, Талия Хейл, о том, что у ее драгоценного образцово-показательного сына проблемы с самоконтролем – Дерека бы укатали в психушку. Он знал, что бывает с парнями, которых лечат от излишней агрессивности. Ничего хорошего, вот что.

 

\- Стайлз, - прошептал Дерек. – Стайлз?

Тот дрогнул еще раз и поднял голову, посмотрел на Дерека огромными испуганными глазищами. Дерек погладил его по бледной щеке. Он не мог поверить своей удаче – Стайлз был совершенно цел, только сильно напуган. По крайней мере, Дереку на первый взгляд показалось, что Стайлз цел, однако когда Стайлз перевернулся на спину и взвыл – Дерек понял, что без жертв не обошлось.

\- О-у-у-уй! – провыл Стайлз, ощупывая ягодицы.

Дерек затащил его к себе на колени и присвистнул, заметив наливающиеся синяки.

\- Я тебя отшлепал? – спросил он пораженно, не зная, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться от облегчения.   

\- Ты меня охрененно отшлепал! – взвился Стайлз, пытаясь встать на ноги. – Я думал, ты меня насмерть забьешь. Чего ты хихикаешь? Это смешно, по-твоему?

Вообще, смешного ничего не было – синяков было много, они разлились и по ягодицам, и по ногам, но это, правда, было все: ни вспоротого живота, ни оторванной головы. Стайлз и представить себе не мог, как он удачно отделался, идиот этакий.

\- Вали на кухню, - приказал Дерек, - и не появляйся на глаза, пока не позову.

Стайлз не стал спорить, сдернул теплое полотенце и похромал за дверь, сунув промокшую книжку подмышку.

Дерек быстро разделся и забрался в ванну. От тепла и нервного потрясения его начало трясти. Дерек выпустил когти и несколько минут их рассматривал: когти были широкие, черные, и вроде бы тупые на концах, однако Дерек знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. Впрочем, острые когти ему были и не нужны, альфа побеждает не за счет когтей и зубов, а за счет бешеной силы. Сильным альфой в данный момент Дерек себя не ощущал, а вот неуравновешенной истеричкой – очень даже да.

\- Ужин готов, - Стайлз осторожно поскребся в дверь и просунул внутрь голову. – Ты все еще не хочешь меня видеть?

\- Заходи, - отмахнулся Дерек.

Его отпустило, и настроение немного улучшилось, несмотря на сосущее чувство голода в желудке. Стайлз неловко просочился и боком сел на край ванны.

\- Извини меня, - попросил Дерек, заметив под шортами пятно синяка.

\- Я? – изумленно отозвался Стайлз. – Я…э-э… ты меня прости, ты ведь совершенно прав.

\- Я сказал сгоряча, - Дерек сел и погладил Стайлза по колену. – Ты не должен полностью  подстраиваться под мои желания, но, блин, Стайлз, я устаю на работе, я хочу горячий ужин и полчаса покоя.

Стайлз закивал, с его физиономии не сходило виноватое и подавленное выражение. Дерек притянул его к себе и поцеловал в розовое ухо. Стайлз фыркнул и отстранился.

\- Ужин готов, - повторил он преданно. – Горячий ужин.

Дерек неспешно выбрался из ванны. Он чувствовал себя намного, намного лучше.

\- Неужели это так сложно? – не удержался он, заметив на столе вполне приличный ужин из трех блюд.

\- Я уже извинился, - строго ответил Стайлз. – Садись есть и… и не полощи меня на эту тему.

Дерек едва не проглотил вилку от неожиданности и покосился на Стайлза. Тот смотрел в ответ строптиво и дерзко, но потом стушевался, погладил ягодицу и отвернулся к кухне-стойке, колдуя над приборами.

\- Кофе будет? – миролюбиво спросил Дерек.

\- Со сливками, с ликером, с коньяком, с молоком? – с готовностью отозвался Стайлз. – Я разобрался в кофе-машине!

\- С коньяком, - подумав, решил Дерек. – Мне надо отдохнуть.

Стайлз поставил перед ним чашку, скользнул за спину и принялся медленно и чувственно разминать плечи. Дерек прикрыл глаза и блаженно вздохнул.

\- Разве я мно…

\- Я тебя сейчас укушу, - пригрозил Стайлз. – Нельзя быть таким злопамятным.

\- Можно, - лениво ответил Дерек, оставив пустые тарелки.

Стайлз отвлекся, собрал посуду и вернулся к массажу.

\- А что ты учишь? – заинтересовался Дерек, заметив, что Стайлз держит на сушилке поблекший самоучитель.

\- Да так, - смутился Стайлз. – Не думаю, что тебе это будет интересно.

Дерек затащил его на колени, лизнул в шею. Кофе и свеже-соленый пот с легким запахом шампуня – идеальное сочетание, кто бы мог подумать.  

\- Ну скажи, - проворковал Дерек, покусывая тонкую ключицу.

\- Мертвые языки, - признался Стайлз. – Немецкий, французский, испанский.

\- Зачем тебе? – удивился Дерек. – На них больше никто не разговаривает.

\- Я знаю, - нетерпеливо ответил Стайлз, болтая ногами. – Но в Национальной библиотеке много книг на мертвых языках… да что там, их там пятая часть, и я уверен, там есть что-то интересное!

Дерек хмыкнул.

\- Хочешь выебать меня? – небрежно спросил Стайлз тоном «еще кофе, дорогой?», и покосился - как Дерек отреагирует? Стайлз с интересом осваивал словарь обсценной лексики и спешил поделиться знаниями.

Дерек решительно сдвинул всю посуду в сторону, встал и уложил Стайлза спиной на стол. Сдернул шорты и снова поразился тому, какими страшными и густыми оказались синяки. Возможно, Стайлз отделался не так легко, как казалось поначалу.

\- А тебе не больно? – опасливо спросил Дерек, поглаживая потемневшую кожу.

\- Ну так, - подумав, сказал Стайлз. – А что?

Дерек опустился на колени и лизнул ягодицу. Стайлз моментально забарахтался и попытался вывернуться. Дерек схватил его за щиколотки и удержал на месте.

\- О мой бог! – прошептал Стайлз, кусая пальцы. – Святой Джобс-создатель!

Дерек развел ягодицы и с интересом лизнул приоткрытую, розовую дырку – ему было любопытно, какой привкус он ощутит, Дерек никогда еще никому не делал ничего подобного, хотя, конечно, имел представление о том, как это делается. Учитывая повышенную чувствительность Стайлза… Дерек широко ухмыльнулся, увидев чужую эрекцию крупным планом: мягкий член набух, обнажилась головка, член затвердел, увеличившись в размерах, расслабленная мошонка подтянулась, головка окончательно выделилась, стала рельефной, из щелки потекла мутная капля. Дерек спохватился и принялся лизать между ягодиц.

Стайлз чуть-чуть, самую малость пах пластиком, но Дерек ощущал это только потому, что был альфой с повышенным обонянием. Да и, запах пластика пробивался только в самых глубоких складках – в подмышках, в сочленениях ног и вот в этом местечке. В остальном это был совершенно нормальный запах и вкус – теплой кожи, пота, мускуса, одеколона, который, кстати, Стайлз свистнул у Дерека. А еще Дерек различал шлейф остаточных ароматов – кофе, шампуня, вкусные запахи готовки. Человек как человек, не больше и не меньше.

Дерек отстранился – Стайлз корчился и содрогался, искусанные пальцы покраснели.

\- Ну же?! – всхлипнул Стайлз.

С его члена натекла целая лужица. Ей некуда было впадать – пупка у Стайлза ведь не было, поэтому она растеклась по животу и стекала прозрачными каплями на стол.

Дерек поднялся, окунул пальцы в эту смазку и растер по члену. Стайлз смотрел на него диковатыми, расширенными глазами, шалыми и умоляющими. Дерек толчком вставил член и мерно задвигался. Ему все еще было туговато, Стайлз медленно растягивался, но так было и лучше: Стайлз туго облегал его, но при этом его внутренние мышцы уже позволяли Дереку двигаться, пусть и без особого размаха.

\- Хочешь помочь себе? – ехидно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз, полыхая румянцем, вонзил ногти ему в руку. Он почти месяц жил у Дерека, а все никак не мог переступить запрет, хотя Дерек этот запрет почти сразу и снял.

\- Давай, - принялся подначивать Дерек, которому ужасно понравилось развращать Стайлза. – Ты же хочешь подрочить?

\- Мне нельзя! – взвизгнул Стайлз, задыхаясь. – Нельзя! Директива девятнадцать!

\- Ты не хочешь кончить? – с сожалением спросил Дерек и вытащил член. – Пожалуй, тогда я пойду посмотрю новости, раз ты не хочешь…

\- Стой! – взмолился Стайлз. – Ты мандалоид!

\- Чего-чего? – удивился Дерек, решив, что ослышался.

\- Это ругательство! – гордо сообщил Стайлз. – Я тебя обругал.

\- И что эта фигня обозначает? – снисходительно спросил Дерек, поймал Стайлза под коленями и закинул его ноги себе на плечи.

Стайлз, получив член обратно в задницу, блаженно застонал и затих.

\- Я толком не понял, - признался Стайлз, покусывая губы. – Вроде это человек, у которого лицо похоже на женский половой орган.

\- Мое лицо похоже на женский половой орган? – обалдело переспросил Дерек.

\- Да! – взвыл Стайлз. - Не знаю! Нет! Не мучай меня!

Дерек снисходительно сжал его подрагивающий член, провел пару раз кулаком и размазал выступившую сперму по груди Стайлза. Спермы было мало, с чайную ложечку, и она была какая-то густая, вязкая. Стайлз не реагировал, тяжело дышал, зажмурившись, сжимал внутри Дерека, как клещами.

Дерек притянул  его ближе и перестал сдерживать узел. Стайлз протестующе застонал, с его члена снова потекло.

\- Чем это тебе не нравится мое лицо? – поинтересовался Дерек, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Стайлз, насаженный на узел и заполненный нормальной, жидкой спермой, чем-то напоминал водный матрас – был такой же мягкий, и булькал, если правильно надавить.

\- А что не так с твоим лицом? – лениво спросил Стайлз, заглянув в пустую чашку. – Мне все нравится.

Дерек подхватил его за бедра и приподнял. Стайлз обвил его руками и ногами.

\- Давай-ка полежим, - предложил Дерек. – Но не на столе.

Стайлз в ответ громко и отчетливо булькнул.

 

***

\- Ты говорил, не прикольно! – простучал зубами Стайлз, вцепившись клещом в спину Дерека. – А по-моему - прикольно!

Стайлз был насквозь мокрый, поэтому спина у Дерека тоже намокла. Учитывая, что с Дерека тоже ручьями текла вода – это было уже совсем-совсем не страшно. В общем-то, тут нечему удивляться: когда катаешься на аквабайке, все равно вымокнешь, однако Дерек и подумать не мог, что у Стайлза хватит ума на полной скорости разжать руки.

Дерек пережил, наверное, самый страшный момент своей жизни – когда байк неожиданно стал легче. Дерек обернулся и увидел, как оглушенный ударом об воду Стайлз медленно и даже красиво идет ко дну. Дно находилось где-то милей ниже, но там не было темно – снизу светили мощные фонари-прожекторы. В синем прозрачном сиянии ледяной воды Стайлз медленно тонул, глядя из толщи широко раскрытыми глазами. Дерек в первую секунду подумал, что Стайлз сломал шею, когда стукнулся об воду. Но Стайлз пошевелил рукой и выпустил пузыри. Дерек, действуя больше инстинктивно, чем разумно, отключил байк и нырнул за Стайлзом. Тот ушел глубже, чем Дереку показалось, ярдов на шесть. Дерека сдавило со всех сторон, а чертов Стайлз начал тонуть еще быстрее, еще и глаза закрыл. Дерек так перепугался, что рванул со всех сил, схватил Стайлза поперек груди и рванулся к поверхности.

Стайлз вздохнул и закашлялся, задрыгал ногами. Из его глаз ушло отстраненное, контуженное выражение. Он задергался, вцепился Дереку в плечо и попытался его утопить. Дерек от души треснул по холодному уху и забросил Стайлза на байк, а через пару секунд и сам вылез. Стайлз кашлял и чихал. Из уха потекла кровь, но быстро остановилась.

\- Ты что, идиот? – заорал Дерек, стуча зубами от холода и пережитого волнения.

Стайлз замотал головой, как ни странно, согласно, а вовсе не отрицательно.

\- Я думал, - пробормотал Стайлз, тоже стуча зубами. – Нет, я не думал, что так ушибусь.

Дерек снова двинул ему по уху и выругался, увидев, что кровь снова закапала.

\- Ты дегенерат! – рявкнул Дерек, покосившись в воду.

\- Дно так далеко, - пробормотал Стайлз, вздрагивая. – Оно так далеко, а кажется таким близким…

Дерек чуть не удавил его, но все-таки взял себя в руки и завел байк. Стайлз прижался к нему сзади, сцепив руки на животе. Вообще, так было немного теплее.

\- Я тебя придушу, - пригрозил Дерек, перекрикивая ветер.

\- Ты меня спас! – восторженно проорал Стайлз в ответ. – Ты мой герой!

 

\- Вы что, черные археологи? – с интересом спросил молодой парень со скошенной челюстью, который выдавал им байки. – Для ныряльщиков не сезон.

\- Нет, - жизнерадостно ответил Стайлз, держась за куртку Дерека. – Мы идиоты.

Дерек как никогда был с ним согласен.

\- А, - парень отмахнулся. – Хотите, я вас немного просушу, у нас часто падают в воду, привыкли уже.

\- А зачем они садятся, если падают? – поинтересовался Стайлз, осматривая большую, в человеческий рост, сушилку.

\- Они падают не потому, - встрял Дерек, которому не понравилось, что его биоробот болтает с кем-то другим. – Говорят, что глубина завораживает.

Стайлз пожал плечами, зато общительный парень оживился.         

\- Это верно, - сказал он согласно, - возле Шпиля вообще каждый год человек двадцать вылавливают. Я слышал, что там какое-то излучение, которое сводит с ума.

\- Нет, - жестко сказал Дерек, увидев, каким любопытством загорелась физиономия Стайлза. – Мы туда не поплывем.

Стайлз приуныл.

Дерек запихнул его, шершавого, плохо высохшего, в машину и выехал на синюю автостраду.

\- Почему мы так редко куда-нибудь выходим? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз. – Я плохой спутник?

\- Ты слишком драгоценный спутник, - не оглядываясь, ответил Дерек. – И еще ты наивный идиот. Ты чуть не утонул, придурок.

\- Ты же меня спас, - Стайлз подался вперед и лизнул Дерека в ухо.

\- А если бы я не успел? – рассердился Дерек. – Я вообще не очень хорошо плаваю.

\- Я так больше не буду, - пообещал Стайлз. – Давай куда-нибудь сходим? Давай погуляем? А мы живем далеко от Центрального Парка?

\- Знаешь, что бывает с андроидами, которые часто гуляют? – раздраженно спросил Дерек. – Их похищают. Хочешь, чтобы тебя сперли?

\- У альфы? – с изумлением спросил Стайлз.

Дерек даже как-то растерялся – Стайлз верил в него так безгранично и слепо, как в какое-то божество. Но Дерек, в отличие от Стайлза, свои силы оценивал трезво и немного знал о том, что случается с похищенными роботами. Хорошего – ничегошеньки, зато плохого хоть отбавляй.

\- Ты ведь такой грозный, - распространялся Стайлз, пока Дерек обдумывал свои мысли. – Никто даже не подойдет к альфе, а я хочу немножко погулять, в этом же нет ничего плохого…

\- Стайлз – нет, тема закрыта, - холодно сказал Дерек.

\- Ты мне все запрещаешь, - надулся Стайлз.

\- Можешь пожаловаться на меня Санте, - фыркнул Дерек.

\- Непременно пожалуюсь, - спесиво отозвался Стайлз. – Он приедет и накажет тебя. Может, даже оштрафует.

\- Кто? – удивился Дерек, - Санта?

\- Ну да, - восторженно сказал Стайлз. – Тебе что, не рассказывали эту сказку? Санта такой грозный, в зеленой шубе, с трезубцем. Он очень справедливый, но вообще-то добрый и…

\- Я знаю, знаю, - перебил его Дерек, который в этот момент очень отчетливо понял, что Рождество придется организовывать, и в спешном порядке.

Дерек никогда в жизни подобным не занимался. В детстве он только получал подарки, а все остальное делала мать. Вернее сказать, прислуга по ее указанию. Когда он начал жить отдельно, с Рождеством тоже не заладилось: Пейдж и Кейт ушли летом, Дженнифер – осенью. А Дерек не считал нужным влезать во всю эту суету – он быстро покупал подарки для семьи, для стаи, ну и себе, конечно.

\- Я столько читал, - болтал Стайлз, даже не подозревая, какое открытие он преподнес Дереку. – Интересно, живые елки еще растут? Я нигде не видел упоминания…

\- Нет, - мягко возразил Дерек. – Но можно поставить в аквариум большую хвойную хлореллу. Будешь ее украшать?

Стайлз замолчал и молчал так долго, что Дерек не выдержал, обернулся на него и чуть не въехал в парня на желтой тачке.

\- Ты ведь не из тех, кто празднует Рождество, - медленно проговорил Стайлз.

\- С чего ты взял? – смутился Дерек.

\- Да я тебя уже как облупленного знаю, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты… ради меня?

Дерек пожал плечами. Сейчас он бы не обернулся, даже если бы Стайлз очень попросил. Стайлз подвинулся к нему и поцеловал в затылок.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он тихо. – Ты славный.

А Дерек впервые за долгое, долгое, долгое время покраснел.

 

***

\- Интересно, что в этом ящике? – громко спросил Дерек, чувствуя себя немножечко, самую малость глупо.

Квадратный, массивный ящик стоял возле большого аквариума, в котором медленно колыхалась пушистая зеленая хвойная хлорелла. Шарики и мишура плавали рядом, и все это очень походило на игрушку, которая была у Дерека в детстве: миниатюрная могилка с крестом были заключены в стеклянный шар, а вокруг плавала серебристая фольга, нарезанная очень мелко. Когда игрушку опрокидывали – на могилку шел снег. Правда теперь, когда Дерек вырос, все выглядело намного жизнерадостней.

Он подошел к ящику, отодрал верхушку и заглянул внутрь, не удержав восхищенного вздоха.

\- Вот так подарок, - промурлыкал Дерек.

В ящике лежал, согнувшись в позе эмбриона, новенький биоробот, упакованный по всем правилам. Дерек почувствовал, что захлебывается слюнками, как пес, которому показали сочную косточку. Он наклонился и вытащил свой подарок на белый свет. Над андроидом постарались: все его дырочки были аккуратно заткнуты, из-под кляпа вытекала ниточка слюны, руки бессильно обвисли в тяжелых наручниках. Дерек потрогал черную маску на глазах, осторожно погладил биоробота по волосам, ущипнул за сосок.

\- Давай-ка тебя опробуем, - с энтузиазмом проговорил Дерек, чувство неловкости отступило, он полностью вжился в фантазию и перестал стесняться.

Он даже временно забыл, что это он укомплектовывал Стайлза. И что они горячо спорили весь вчерашний вечер: Стайлз хотел нацепить на соски какие-то дурацкие украшения, а Дерек считал, что это лишнее. Он забыл, как осторожно уложил Стайлза в ящик и помог ему устроиться удобнее. Всего этого не существовало – был только он, нашедший свой рождественский подарок, самый лучший в мире.

Биоробот был выключен, то есть – спал. То есть, делал вид, что спал. Дерек снова погладил его по волосам, решительно поставил на четвереньки и похлопал по ягодицам. Андроид стоял неподвижно, но расслабленно, как и полагается послушному мальчику. Стайлз две недели ходил обмотанный бельевой веревкой и что-то мудрил, уткнувшись в распечатанную методичку. Дерек с трудом понимал, зачем все это нужно, зато теперь, проводя пальцами по узелкам, он все отлично понял – Стайлз… то есть не Стайлз, а какой-то другой новенький биоробот был тщательно упакован и перевязан, как самый настоящий подарок.

Дерек лениво погладил андроида по животу, подрочил заинтересованно стоящий член. Стайлз всхлипнул в кляп и попытался уйти от касания. Дерек вернул его на место и вплотную занялся выпяченной задницей, на которой двумя яркими точками выделялись крупные узлы на веревке. Дерек потрогал основание пробки: он сам ее выбирал и знал, что она чуть-чуть меньше его члена.

\- Попробуй вытолкнуть? – предложил он заинтересованно.

Стайлз напрягся, его задница поджалась чудесным образом, на ягодицах проступили ямочки.

\- Не можешь? – разочарованно спросил Дерек, хотя и так видел, что блестящее основание только растягивает розовую, натертую дырку, но не выскальзывает. – Видимо, ты плохой подарок, да?

Стайлз принялся стараться еще сильнее, плечи у него напряглись и покраснели, на шее выступила синяя венка. У него почти получилось, но Дерек ловко хлопнул его по ягодице, загнав пробку обратно.

\- Ты не стараешься! – сказал он притворно строго.

Стайлз замычал. С его члена капали тяжелые, вязкие капельки, собираясь в лужицу на столешнице. Дерек пожалел его и осторожно выдернул пробку. Стайлз блаженно застонал и ненадолго расслабился – ненадолго, потому что Дерек моментально выбрался из свободных домашних штанов, крепко схватил Стайлза за бока и вставил ему. Стайлз застонал. В нем хлюпала смазка, вытекала от давления члена и собиралась каплями на поджатой мошонке. Дерек прижал его ближе, дотянулся до твердого члена и принялся отдрачивать в такт своим движениям. Стайлз растянулся и принимал глубоко и податливо, член целиком въезжал в растянутую дырку, и даже проступающий узел лишь слегка натягивал покрасневшие стенки.

В пупке начало дрожать, как обычно перед оргазмом. Дерек рывком вышел, обошел Стайлза, не слушая его скулеж, и выдернул шарик кляпа, освободив кольцо. Стайлз поперхнулся слюной, но Дерек жестко зажал ему нос и пропихнул член до горла. Узел сквозь кольцо не пролез, но и так было неплохо. Стайлз начал корчиться и дрожать, Дерек различил в мускусном воздухе свежую нотку спермы и наконец-то позволил себе кончить. Стайлз послушно глотал, пока не поперхнулся. Он начал кашлять и чихать, жидкая, почти прозрачная, пахучая сперма полилась у него из носа и рта. Это было самое грязное и самое возбуждающее зрелище, которое Дерек только видел. Он с удивлением понял, что негромко постанывает, спуская Стайлзу в рот, и не может заткнуться. Но наконец все закончилось.

Дерек отстранился, плюхнулся в кресло и стащил Стайлза к себе. Стайлз крутил головой, как совенок, и хрипло дышал, облизывая мокрые губы. По его подбородку все еще текло. Дерек перегнулся, подобрал пробку и запихнул ее обратно в Стайлза. Тот всхлипнул и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Упавший член, измазанный спермой, снова напрягся. Дерек, подумав, решил продолжать.

Он сгрузил Стайлза в кресло, неспешно оделся и включил телек, попав на какую-то передачу о вымерших животных. Сварил себе кофе со сливками, удобно устроился на диване и усадил сбитого с толка Стайлза на колени. Стайлз что-то вопросительно проквакал, но Дерек подобрал кляп и запихнул его на место. Зависимый и беспомощный Стайлз возбуждал, Дерек ощутил, что и сам снова заводится. Он принялся жестко ласкать покрасневшие соски, с интересом наблюдая за Стайлзом. Тот ерзал, хныкал и пытался уйти от настойчивого внимания. Дерек заинтересованно ощупал основание пробки и попытался пропихнуть еще один палец. Стайлз болезненно замычал, так что Дерек оставил свои попытки, просто терзал и поддразнивал Стайлза, не прикасаясь к его члену и не давая остыть. Стайлза хватило ровно на двенадцать минут. Он обмяк, запрокинув голову, и кончил вялой струйкой в кулак Дереку.

\- Как ты? – с нежностью спросил Дерек, развязывая веревки.

\- Не знаю, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз.

У него слипались глаза. Дерек перенес его на кровать и накрыл одеялом, но через несколько минут Стайлз пришлепал к нему босиком и улегся сверху.

\- У тебя что-то болит? – встревожился Дерек, пощупав холодный лоб.

\- Кажется, нет, - подумав, ответил Стайлз.

Он затих, а вскоре и заснул, тихонько дыша Дереку в подмышку. Тот кое-как дотянулся до пледа и накрыл их обоих, рассудив, что после такой встряски Стайлзу надо восстановить силы и немного опомниться. Дерек поглаживал его по спине и вдруг вспотел до холодного пота, запоздало осознав очень важную мысль – Стайлз вручил ему свою жизнь. Стайлз ведь знал, что живет практически с психопатом, патологическим ревнивцем, с опасным парнем, но все равно доверился без оглядки, не оставив себе никакой лазейки. Дерек почти благоговейно прикоснулся к его острым лопаткам. Его могло переклинить и он мог натворить таких дел… но ведь не натворил же? Стайлз раскрепостил его и одновременно повесил на шею строгий ошейник. Дерек мог вышвырнуть его, связанного, из окна, сунуть башкой в духовку или забросить в аквариум… он даже передернулся от отвращения и животного страха и попытался отогнать гадкие мысли. Стайлз посапывал и смешно шлепал губами, он был такой уютный, невинный и привычный, что Дерек успокоился и перестал себя накручивать.

 Он задремал, но не прошло и полчаса, как проснулся от возни и постукивания. Неприлично бодрый и жизнерадостный Стайлз ухитрился выползти из-под него и теперь разбирал ящик, куда Дерек небрежно покидал использованное барахло. Стайлз как раз аккуратно сматывал веревку, поглядывая так плотоядно и хищно, что Дерек моментально проснулся и хрипло пригрозил:

\- Но-но!

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, отложил все и шлепнулся Дереку под бок.

\- Ты в порядке? – заботливо спросил Дерек, прикидывая, самому ли пойти за чашечкой кофе, или можно послать Стайлза.

\- Я себя отлично чувствую! – бодро сказал Стайлз. – А вот ты весь какой-то мятый.

Дерек потер ладонями лицо и жалобно попросил.

\- Принести мне кофе, будь паинькой.

Стайлз демонстративно вздохнул, но встал и ушел к кухонной стойке.

\- Ну теперь-то ты поиграешь со мной, как я тебя просил? – крикнул он оттуда, ловко орудуя кухонными панелями.

\- Не буду я играть в этого твоего дона Педрито, - буркнул Дерек и, подумав, лег обратно, накрывшись пледом.

\- Дона Мигеля, - поправил его Стайлз и поставил перед ним чашку и тарелочку с круассанами. – Зря ты не смотришь со мной! Отличный сериал, чтоб ты знал! Очень интересный. Дон Мигель такой богатый и любит сеньориту Марию…

\- А она бедная? – моментально угадал Дерек.

\- Да! – обрадовался Стайлз и свалился сверху на Дерека, больно придавив худыми коленями. – Она сирота и честная девушка, у них с доном Мигелем скоро будет ребенок, но он об этом не знает…

\- Честная? – саркастично пробормотал Дерек, впрочем, он не стал перебивать Стайлза – тот был такой довольный, прямо светился весь, сиял и тыкал Дереку в бока пальцами.

\- Зато его сестра, донна Лаура, - заливался Стайлз, - она знаешь такая… и ненавидит бедную Марию. На самом деле она тайно влюблена в брата Марии – честного плотника Педро…

\- Какие-то они там слишком честные, - проворчал Дерек и охнул, получив локтем в бок. – А от меня ты чего хочешь?

\- Ты очень похож на дона Мигеля, - честно признался Стайлз. – И внешне, и ты такой же благородный, добрый и ум…

\- Богатый, - подсказал Дерек.

\- Это тоже, - согласился Стайлз, восторженно глядя на Дерека сверху вниз.

\- Ну и чего ты хочешь-то? – не выдержал Дерек.

\- Поиграть, - смущенно ответил Стайлз. – Ты же похож…

\- Ну а ты кто, бедный честный плотник? – не выдержал Дерек и принялся смеяться.

Стайлз прищурился.

\- Значит, живой подарок в коробке – это нормально, - спросил он с обидой, - а любовь и нежность Мигеля и Марии – это смешно?

Дерек осекся.

\- Ну чего ты злишься, - спросил он миролюбиво, мысленно признав правоту Стайлза. – Поиграем… ты хочешь померить платьице?

-  И бусики! – дерзко вякнул Стайлз.

   

***

Дерек блаженно выдохнул. Стайлз неукоснительно выполнял мирное соглашение, которое они приняли: делай что хочешь и развлекайся как умеешь, но чтобы к вечеру ужин был готов, а ванна набрана. А если при этом будет кофе, полчаса тишины и даже, возможно, минет – то можно считать, что семейная жизнь удалась.

Минета Дереку не обломилось, но всем остальным он был полностью удовлетворен.

\- Когда ты приходишь – у тебя такая суровая складочка между бровей, - негромко заметил Стайлз.

Ага, видимо полчаса тишины тоже закончились.

\- А сейчас ее нет, - Стайлз улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал Дерека в лоб. – Я не люблю, когда ты хмуришься. У тебя слишком злое лицо, а когда ты сердишься – оно еще и страшное.

\- Чем это страшное? – удивился Дерек, беззастенчиво лапая Стайлза за бедра.

Стайлз скорчил идиотскую свирепую гримасу и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону как бабуин: ссутулившись, согнувшись и выставив вперед кулаки.

\- Я не похож на обезьяну! – обиделся Дерек, понаблюдав за представлением.

\- Ну, конечно же нет, - пробасил Стайлз, усердно хмурясь. – Ты просто такой грозный…

Дерек не выдержал, схватил его в охапку и принялся щекотать. Стайлз заорал, задрыгал ногами и вырвался, отбежав на другой конец столовой.

\- Злобный! – сказал Стайлз оттуда и показал язык.

Дерек отмахнулся от него, вышел в гостиную и улегся на диван, закинув ноги на журнальный столик.

Стайлз уселся ему под бок и несколько минут дурачился, тыча пальцем Дереку то в ухо, то в шею.

\- Кстати, - вдруг оживился Стайлз. – Дерек, у тебя ведь много денег?

Он сказал это точно так, как однажды спросила Кейт, с точно такой же невинной интонацией.

\- Достаточно, - сухо ответил Дерек, подбираясь.

\- Выдели мне немного? – попросил Стайлз. – На всякие, знаешь, домашние нужды… и платные библиотеки.

Дерек, услышав уклончивую ложь в его голосе, нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. У него вдруг словно кино прокрутилось перед глазами: Стайлз покупает билет и уезжает, теряясь так, что Дерек не сумеет его найти. Картинка моментально обросла подробностями и деталями, словно собранный паззл: Стайлз недаром полгода штудирует чужие языки. На отдаленных, почти затерянных островах на них все еще разговаривают. Добраться туда сложно, но возможно, и там, в низком уровне цивилизации, даже биоробот сумеет начать новую жизнь.

Дерек сморгнул, услышав хрип. Его руки сообразили быстрее – стиснулись на хрупком горле с такой силой, что Стайлза выгнуло, а глаза у него моментально покраснели. Дерек заставил себя разжать пальцы. Он должен был услышать правду.

\- Ты что? – прохрипел Стайлз, ощупывая черные пятна на шее. – За что?

\- И давно ты это задумал? – прорычал Дерек, ощущая, что вот-вот сорвется и оторвет кое-кому голову.

\- Ты больной, - через секунду ответил Стайлз, убедившись, что Дерек в самом деле не шутит. – Ты психопат!

Он закашлялся и отодвинулся подальше. Дерек невольно потянулся к нему, но Стайлз отпрянул и отбежал в сторону.

 - Ты хочешь уйти от меня? – тихо спросил Дерек, чувствуя себя тряпкой.

\- Мог бы – давно бы ушел, - выплюнул Стайлз, ощупывая горло.

Дерека изнутри словно ошпарило кипятком. Стайлз не затыкался, швырял ему в лицо обидные, злые слова.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем я тебе? – выкрикнул Стайлз. – С тобой никто долго не выдерживает! Ты чокнутый маньяк! 

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – заорал Дерек, выведенный из себя. – Ну и проваливай!

Стайлз сморгнул.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мне некуда идти, - сказал он злобно.

\- Значит закрой пасть и будь услужливым! – ляпнул Дерек, не подумав.

Стайлз подлетел к нему, в его глазах что-то сверкнуло, и он залепил Дереку пощечину, впрочем, она пришлась по касательной, едва задев скулу. Стайлз замер и посмотрел на свою ладонь.

\- Я ударил, - прошептал он недоверчиво.

Его брови изломились в страдальческой гримасе.

\- Ты меня сломал! – заорал он на Дерека с новой силой. – Ты заразил меня! Ты…

Он принялся задыхаться, не в силах подобрать подходящее слово.

\- Да я никогда! Да я! – он пискнул и замолчал.

\- А теперь давай я? – обманчиво спокойно предложил Дерек.

\- Давай, - желчно сказал Стайлз. – Бей, тебе не привыкать лупить тех, кто слабее.

Дерек даже отшатнулся.

\- Можешь заявить на меня, - дерзко и нахально сказал Стайлз. – Валяй, напиши, что тебе достался сломанный робот, заодно избавишься от проблем.

\- А вот и напишу! – рассвирепел Дерек. – Закрой свой рот!

\- Напиши, - тявкнул Стайлз. – Валяй, вот тебе планшет, вот я даже тебе страницу открыл, давай, пиши.

\- Ага, тебе все-таки не терпится свалить, да? – завелся Дерек.

Они никогда еще так не ссорились, Дерек даже не знал, как реагировать. Ему было горько и обидно, и хотелось сделать Стайлзу больно.

Стайлз отбежал в сторону, что-то быстро настучал и дерзко сказал:

 - Давай, подтверждай! Гадкий робот тебя ударил, обидел тебя, верно?

Дерек со злостью ткнул в «подтвердить» и хлопнул Стайлза по макушке планшетом. Стайлз вдруг плюнул в него и спрятался за стол.   
\- Идиот, - с отвращением сказал Дерек, вытирая чужую слюну со щеки.

Он ушел в столовую, плотно закрыв дверь, и безрадостно уставился в свое растерянное отражение на гладкой панели. Черт возьми, даже робот, - робот, который в принципе не может его покинуть, - хочет уйти. С ним действительно что-то совсем не так. Дерек всмотрелся в измученные зеленые глаза.

Тебе скоро тридцать, - сказал он мысленно своему отражению, - хватит заниматься самообманом. Засунь уже свои принципы себе в задницу и снимай шлюх, не порть никому жизнь, кроме себя.

Второй планшет, лежавший на столе, засветился и пискнул сообщением о доставке. Дерек схватил аппарат и со всей силы швырнул в оконное стекло – стекло выдержало, а планшет нет. Дерек переступил через обломки и тяжело плюхнулся в кресло, ощущая себя больным и несчастным. К его плечу что-то прикоснулось – Дерек подпрыгнул от неожиданности и испуганно оглянулся. Оказывается, Стайлз неслышно подкрался… надо же, а он и не заметил.

\- Чего тебе? – угрюмо спросил Дерек. – Бери что хочешь и уматывай, куда хотел.

Стайлз кивнул и крепко взял его за подбородок, заставив приподнять лицо. В его глазах снова что-то изменилось, Стайлз сосредоточился и напрягся, и еще раз отвесил Дереку пощечину, но на этот раз уже как следует.

\- Черт! – взвыл Стайлз, тряся ладонью, - О мой бог, ну у тебя и челюсти!

Он подул на ребро ладони, согнул пальцы и прикусил ноготь.

\- Ты успокоился? – спросил он совсем другим тоном.

Дерек вяло кивнул.

\- Слушай, - помолчав, проговорил Стайлз. – Я не знаю, кто тебя обидел… но ты хороший.

Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но Стайлз решительно закивал.

\- Ты хороший, - сказал он с уверенностью. – Ты расскажешь мне?

\- Расскажу, - вздохнул Дерек. – Но не сейчас. Стайлз, зачем тебе деньги? Куда ты хочешь уехать?

\- Никуда, - растерялся Стайлз. – Да с чего ты взял вообще, что я куда-то собрался? Я, ну... я хотел купить тебе подарок. У тебя вроде как… а я тут подумал… но не могу же я прямо так взять у тебя денег, поэтому я…

Он громко засопел.

\- Я тебя никогда не брошу, - тихо сказал Стайлз. – Ты же совсем с катушек слетишь. Тебе нельзя быть одному.

\- Иди сюда, - мягко сказал Дерек и привлек Стайлза к себе.

\- Я тебе гадостей наговорил, - повинился Стайлз. – Я со зла.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - ответил Дерек, вылизывая теплое горло, покрытое сиреневыми синяками.

Как ни странно, синяки уменьшились и практически исчезли.

 

***

\- Держи меня! – прорычал Дерек, впившись в джойстик когтями. – Ну держи же!

\- Я по мане проседаю! – заорал в ответ Стайлз, азартно колотя по клавишам. – Все… сдох.

Он жалобно всхлипнул и подсел к Дереку.

\- Давай, дожимай, дожимай! Добьешь! – уверенно сказал Стайлз.

\- Не добью, - мрачно ответил Дерек, дернулся от неожиданности, услышав звонок в дверь.

\- Я открою, - Стайлз сорвался в места и выскочил из гостиной.

\- Кто там? – крикнул Дерек после паузы. – Стайлз, кто пришел?

\- Это… это к тебе, - таким странным голосом ответил Стайлз, что Дерек тут же забил на игру и вскочил, отложив джойстик.

Он сразу понял, кто это пришел, но не по сухой, лощено-вылизанной девице в деловом костюме, а по парочке крепких парней, сопровождающих девицу, в черных пиджаках, под которыми угадывалось оружие.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, - поздоровалась девица, полностью игнорируя Стайлза. – Мы получили вашу заявку на замену неисправного биоробота.

Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул и посмотрел на Дерека с искренним возмущением.

\- Я ничего не отправлял, - растерянно ответил Дерек. – Меня все устраивает.

Девица пристально посмотрела на него, вытащила из сумочки планшет и потыкала в него накрашенным ногтем.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, - холодно сказала она, - Дерек Хейл, заявка: психически нездоровый андроид поднял руку на хозяина.

Дерек моргнул. Вообще-то, Стайлз поднимал на него руку прошлым воскресением: Дерек собирался выспаться в свой законный выходной, но у Стайлза были другие планы, поэтому Дерек был искусан, исщипан и практически избит, и выгнан из дому – на прогулку. Дерека прогулки со Стайлзом бесили – и раза не обошлось, чтобы к Дереку не подвалили какие-то сомнительные личности с настойчивым предложением продать биоробота.

\- А, я помню, - вдруг сказал Стайлз и даже выдохнул с облегчением. – Это когда мы поругались, помнишь? Это я подал заявку.

\- Придурок, - фыркнул Дерек. – Видите, мисс…эм…Морелл, произошла ошибка, у меня нет никаких претензий.

\- Мистер Хейл, - произнесла суровая мисс М. Морелл так, что Дерек почувствовал себя нашкодившим котенком. – Корпорация заботится о безопасности своих клиентов, поэтому заявки такого рода тщательно рассматриваются.

\- Так почти месяц прошел, - пискнул Стайлз.

М. Морелл снова проигнорировала его.

\- Кроме того, - сказала она мягче, - кажется, прошел год с момента покупки андроида?

\- Почти год, - согласился Дерек.

\- В любом случае, подошло время профилактического осмотра и плановой замены.

\- Не надо ничего менять, - заволновался Дерек. – Мой робот в отличном состоянии…

М. Морелл изогнула бровь.

\- Вы позволите? – спросила она ядовито, вынимая из кармана нераспечатанную упаковку перчаток. – Я проведу поверхностный осмотр.

\- А может, в следующий раз? – поморщился Дерек.

Она остановилась и нечитаемо посмотрела на него.

\- Лучше не откладывать, если вас заботит здоровье вашего питомца.

Здоровье питомца Дерека, конечно, заботило, так что он все-таки согласился на осмотр. Его немного нервировало молчание Стайлза – тот насупился и смотрел исподлобья то на Морелл, то на него самого.

\- У андроидов быстро стираются зубы, - сообщила М. Морелл, рассматривая Стайлза, словно какую-то неодушевленную вещь. – Открой рот, мальчик. Владельцы часто идут на поводу у биороботов и скармливают им неподходящие продукты – сладости, алкоголь…

Дерек и не знал, что, оказывается, был какой-то список неподходящих продуктов. Стайлз молчал, вел себя недоброжелательно, но послушно.

\- В легких небольшие шумы, - сообщила Морелл, то и дело отмечая что-то в планшете.

Она вытащила фонарик и посветила Стайлзу в глаза. Нахмурилась и посветила еще раз. Задумалась.

\- Что-то не так? – нервно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз морщился и жмурился.

\- Сотрясений не было? – как-то жестко спросила М. Морелл, - Андроид не ударялся головой? 

Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Неожиданно на ум пришла старое воспоминание, почти годичной давности, когда он только взял Стайлза домой, и так его стукнул по лицу, что бедный Стайлз даже отлетел. О, боже, неужели он тогда что-то натворил, вот идиот!

\- Нет, - вдруг спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Ничего такого не было.

\- Зрачки расфокусированы, - сказала мисс Морелл, - давно плохо видишь?

Блядь, а Дерек-то и не знал, что Стайлз плохо видит. Боже, да что он за мудак такой?

\- Недавно, - спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Почти незаметно.

\- Да нет, - усмехнулась Морелл. – Заметно. 

Она посмотрела на Дерека и стянула перчатки.

\- Нужно откалибровать зрение и провести более глубокий анализ ротовой полости. Это быстрое, поверхностное лечение, утром ваш андроид будет как новенький.

\- Утром? – изумился Дерек. – Так вы что, его забираете? Тогда я поеду с вами!

\- Мистер Хейл, - спокойно сказала Морелл, - вы, конечно, можете поехать с нами… мальчик, ты собирайся, - но вас все равно не пустят дальше приемной. В лабораториях поддерживается полная стерильность, вы же должны понимать: андроиды – это органика, а не механизмы.

Дерек понуро кивнул. Стайлз медленно, с явной неохотой одевался.

\- Когда мне приехать за ним? – требовательно спросил Дерек.

\- Служба доставки работает с восьми, - сообщила Морелл, - укажите удобное время, и …

\- Я сам приеду, - перебил ее Дерек.

\- И они доставят вам вашего питомца, - не позволила себя перебить она, - с комплектом документов и сопровождающим врачом для финального заверения.

Дерек вздохнул. Он поймал странно инертного Стайлза, обнял его и поцеловал за ухом.

\- Ты, глупая слепая цапля, - с нежность проворковал Дерек, вдыхая знакомый запах. – Не переживай, это всего на одну ночь.

\- Да, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз, пряча глаза. – До завтра.

Дерек быстро поцеловал его на прощание и краем глаза успел заметить непрофессиональную реакцию М. Морелл – она позволила себе на секунду показать чувства, но Дерек увидел. Она смотрела на него с презрительной жалостью, но Дереку было наплевать, что о нем думает какая-то фригидная тупая сучка. Он был счастлив со Стайлзом, поэтому общественное мнение, в лице хотя бы этой стерильной выхолощенной докторши, могло катиться ко всем чертям.

Стайлз остановился на пороге, оглянулся и как-то мучительно посмотрел на Дерека, словно хотел запомнить, словно они расставались не на несколько часов, а навсегда. И вышел, сопровождаемый охранниками.

Дерек, оставшись в одиночестве, вернулся в гостиную и растерянно посмотрел на экран. Как ни странно, его персонаж добил босса и выжил, а в ногах у него валялся дохлый персонаж Стайлза. Дерек поежился от дурного предчувствия и выключил игру. Квартира показалась огромной и пустой, чужой, необжитой. Дерек натыкался взглядом на какие-то вещи Стайлза и радовался им, как ребенок, идущий по дорожке из хлебных крошек. Ему даже стала противна собственная сентиментальность, тем более что раньше он не был такой девчонкой. И все-таки Дерек долго вертелся в холодной, неуютной постели и смог задремать, только когда подтащил к себе чужую подушку, которая успокаивающе и одуряющее пахла волосами Стайлза, его бледной кожей, усыпанной родинками. Дереку казалось, что он может почувствовать аромат каждой родинки, каждой бледной веснушки, каждой волосинки.

К утру измученный Дерек со злостью подумал, что, пожалуй, следовало все-таки поехать со Стайлзом: на кушетке или даже в кресле для посетителей он бы выспался куда лучше, чем в своей одинокой постели. Дерек поднялся, едва рассвело, сварил себе кофе, и полчаса бездумно простоял у окна. Стайлз не разрешал закрывать окна жалюзи, почему-то ему очень нравился вид из окна и теперь, прихлебывая горький кофе, Дерек вдруг уловил ту нотку красоты, о которой говорил Стайлз: солнце вызолотило океан до самого горизонта, и город, который даже в такой ранний час не спал, казался маленьким и, в общем-то, не лишенным своей прелести. Дерек прислушался к себе и ощутил, что тоскует. У него даже в желудке болело от желания увидеть Стайлза, прижать его к себе, погладить по волосам и поцеловать. Дерек никогда не задумывался, сколько они будут жить вместе, он просто плыл по течению, наслаждаясь компанией того, кто хорошо его понимал, жалел и любил. А теперь Дерек всей своей сущностью, даже своим психованным, эгоистичным волком понял, что хочет прожить жизнь вместе со Стайлзом. Собственно, он понял это не именно в эту минуту, он всегда это знал, но теперь это четко оформилось в осознанное желание. 

 

Как ни странно,  служба доставки приехала ровно в восемь, но к этому времени Дерек извелся от нетерпения и желания названивать мисс М.Морелл каждые пять минут. Он кинулся к двери, чувствуя себя заскучавшей собакой, которую хозяин оставил на целый день.

У мальчика с лицом Стайлза были чужие глаза. Дерек заморгал, пытаясь понять, как так, пока до него не дошла простая и страшная истина – это был другой биоробот. Это был Стайлз, но не его Стайлз, а какая-то совершенно другая, чужая модель. Родинки у нее были совсем не там, цвет глаз отличался, да и вообще, это были совершенно чужие глаза – пустые и равнодушные.

\- Где мой Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, моментально зверея. – Куда вы, черт вас подери, дели моего андроида?!!

 

***

Дерек даже подумал, что не доедет в своем уме до штаб-квартиры корпорации «Друид»: его или удар хватит - а ведь ему тридцати нет, черт побери! - или он накинется на мисс Морелл, которая прятала от него глаза и сидела неестественно прямо, словно проглотила палку. Она явно что-то знала, но отвечала на его горячечные расспросы сухо, с откровенной неприязнью.

Когда машина остановилась перед главным входом, Дерек не стал ее ждать, а взлетел по ступенькам, ворвался в холл и сразу увидел мистера А. Дитона.

\- Где мой биоробот? – заорал Дерек, скаля клыки. – Где он, мать вашу?!

А. Дитон заморгал и посмотрел на Дерека с опаской, но жестом остановил хищно подобравшуюся охрану.

\- Морин, что происходит?

\- Мистер Хейл недоволен заменой своей модели, - холодно сообщила Морелл, проскользнув у Дерека за спиной. 

\- Ладно, - подумав, решил Дитон, - мистер Хейл, давайте все вместе успокоимся и решим вопрос цивилизованно, пройдемте со мной.

Дерек неохотно проследовал за ним, но садиться в кожаное кресло отказался.

\- Моему роботу не нужна была замена, - пролаял Дерек, видя, что от него ждут объяснений. – Но она забрала его, а утром мне подсунули кого-то другого! Я знаю, как выглядит мой Стайлз.

Дитон кивнул и пощелкал на планшете.

\- Все верно, - сказал он, вчитываясь в строчки, - только вы ошибаетесь, вашему андроиду нужна была квалифи…

\- Да плевать! – заорал Дерек. – Почему мне вернули другого? Мой-то где?

\- Странно, - вдруг нахмурился Дитон. – Судя по первичному осмотру, требовалась профилактика и коррекция зрения, тогда почему…

Он еще раз напряженно перечитал и встал.

\- Должно быть, произошла какая-то ошибка, - почти смущенно сказал Дитон, - каким-то образом ваша модель попала во вторичную переработку.

У Дерека сердце прыгнуло в горло.

\- Пойдемте, - позвал его Дитон, - поищем вашего Стайлза. Я приношу свои искренние извинения, мистер Хейл, и обещаю, что разберусь в этом недоразумении.

\- Что такое вторичная переработка? – мрачно спросил Дерек. – Звучит… не очень.

\- Ну… - Дитон подвел его к лифту, нажал на кнопку и вежливо улыбнулся, всем своим видом пытаясь дать понять Дереку, что ничего ужасного не произошло. – Корпорация заботится об интересах наших клиентов, поэтому мы и проводим ежегодные осмотры. Если андроид в плохом состоянии, хозяину выдадут нового… если он, конечно, не обозначит свои предпочтения.

\- Я обозначил свои предпочтения! – рыкнул Дерек.

Лифт мягко скользил вниз.

\- В вашем случае произошло ужасное недоразумение, - терпеливо проговорил Дитон, - мне очень жаль, мистер Хейл. Но иногда биороботы оказываются действительно сломанными, или хозяева желают их обменять, такие модели попадают на переработку.

\- И во что их… перерабатывают? – уточнил Дерек.

Димон пожал плечами.

\- Модели в относительно хорошем состоянии приводят в порядок и выставляют на продажу, как секонд-хенд. Чаще всего их приобретают магазины в качестве манекенов, и больницы – биороботы очень помогают во время реабилитации тяжелобольных, они заботливые и ответственные… сами знаете. Иногда их покупают те, кто не может себе позволить первоклассный товар.

Он замялся.

\- И еще в дома терпимости, - сказал Дитон после паузы. – Как вы знаете, оборотни там не работают.

Дерек скрипнул зубами.

\- То есть, вы продали моего Стайлза в какой-то бордель? – спросил он обманчиво тихо.

\- Нет, что вы! - искренне удивился Дитон. – Ваш андроид поступил только ночью, перед продажей с ними возятся не меньше недели.

Дерек выдохнул и практически успокоился. Конечно, он потом сдерет три шкуры с корпорации и мисс Морелл лично, но самое главное, что детка ждет его в безопасности.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, - гостеприимно сказал Дитон, когда лифт остановился.

Они очутились в большом, прохладном помещении. Дерек поморщился – все это как-то напоминало старинные записи о работорговле. Некоторые андроиды лежали на своих кроватях, другие во что-то играли, сидя за столиками, а двое совсем молодых устроили беготню. Впрочем, увидев Дитона, все биороботы замерли и словно по команде выстроились в шеренгу. Выдрессировали, значит.

\- Модель «Стайлз» шаг вперед, - приказал Дитон, негромко, но так властно, что даже у Дерека мурашки пробежали по коже.

Вперед вышел почти десяток Стайлзов.

\- Все остальные свободны, - милостиво ответил Дитон.

Стайлзы были разные. У одного на носу кривовато сидели очки в толстой черной оправе, другой Стайлз был совсем взрослый, почти ровесник Дерека. Как раз мелкие, которые бегали, оказались юными близнецами. Один Стайлз был очень грустным. У Дерека екнуло сердце, но он понял, что это не его модель. Этот Стайлз был подстрижен по-другому и у него были светло-серые глаза.

\- Тут нет моего, - с отчаянием сказал Дерек, осмотрев всех. – Это не мои.

Дитон заметно растерялся и вытащил планшет.

\- Одну секундочку, - сказал он обескуражено.

Он что-то потыкал, дождался писка и задумчиво поскреб ногтем затылок.

\- Странно, - сказал он недоуменно. – Пойдемте в лабораторию. Придется спуститься на нижний этаж.   

\- Что в лаборатории? – жестко спросил Дерек, натягивая предложенный зеленый халат.

\- Ну… - Дитон покусал губу. – Вообще-то никто, кроме специальных сотрудников корпорации, не имеет туда доступа. В лабораторию, мистер Хейл, попадают те андроиды, которых невозможно привести в порядок… сломанные… то есть, совсем сломанные.

\- Но мой…

\- Я помню! – оборвал его Дитон. – Поэтому я все более затрудняюсь объяснить, как ваш практически здоровый робот сюда попал. Мистер Хейл… вы мужественный человек?

\- Что? – растерялся Дерек. – Причем тут это?

Колени, кстати, у него начали дрожать.

\- Вы должны запомнить и уяснить себе, - строго сказал Дитон. – Андроиды – не живые, они практически не ощущают боли, поэтому то, что вы сейчас увидите, не должно вас напугать.

Он помолчал и добавил.

\- Но напугает.

Дверь открылась, выпустив облачко пара. Потянуло холодом. Дерек шагнул вслед за Дитоном… и шарахнулся назад, стукнувшись затылком и плечами о закрывающуюся герметичную дверь. Воздух насквозь пропах горькими лекарствами, но задыхался Дерек не потому.

Вокруг него висели обнаженные тела, распятые на крестовинах.

\- Мистер Хейл, - настойчиво проговорил Дитон. – Мистер Хейл, дышите спокойно. Это роботы, они не страдают.

Дерека било крупной дрожью: он никогда не видел столько разнообразно искалеченных тел. У некоторых андроидов не было руки или ноги, были и такие, у которых не было обеих рук или ног. Когда Дерек увидел на крестовине туловище, у которого не было ни тех, ни других, его чуть не стошнило. Но не потому, что свежие рубцы были ничем не прикрыты, а потому что андроид при этом смотрел перед собой блаженными глазами и счастливо улыбался.

\- Мы не садисты, мистер Хейл, - утешающее сказал Дитон, - они все на эндорфинах.

\- Зачем это? – сдавленно проговорил Дерек.

\- Недорогих андроидов проще собрать, чем вырастить с нуля, - пояснил Дитон. – Эти модели уже никогда не будут функционировать нормально, зато другие, в лучшем состоянии, получат новый шанс. Кроме того…

\- Что? – процедил Дерек.

Он, как ни странно, в общем-то, понимал логику и даже в чем-то был с ней согласен. Только даже самая правильная логика хромала на обе ноги, если ее озвучивали в помещении, полном изуродованных тел.

\- Вы задумывались, из чего делаются андроиды? – тонко улыбнулся Дитон. – Только недавно, два года назад, нам позволили использовать эм… отходы из оборотней для первичного сырья, если вы понимаете, о чем я. До этого все андроиды выращивались из белка, который поставляли…

\- Другие биороботы, - сообразил Дерек. – Эффективно?

\- Как видите, - пожал плечами Дитон. – К счастью, законы стали менее строгими, поэтому теперь у нас вдвое больше белка для синтеза. Нет необходимости отбраковывать слабые модели, мы сразу продаем их со скидкой.

\- Вот почему биороботы стремительно дешевеют, - Дерек моргнул. – Вы делаете их из нас?

\- Вы не поверите, но они жизненно нужны нашему обществу, - тихо сказал Дитон. – Когда-то мы не могли продать и сотни в месяц, но сейчас они только за сутки продаются тысячами.

\- А где мой? – требовательно спросил Дерек.

\- Должен быть тут, - сказал Дитон, рассматривая ближайшую секцию. – Это все за последнюю неделю, как видите, немного…

Дерек внимательно рассмотрел висящие тела и покачал головой.

\- Его тут нет.

\- Тогда я даже не знаю, где он может быть, - растерялся Дитон. – Вы видели все.

\- Что значит, вы не знаете? – заорал Дерек, свирепея. – Вы заведуете этим зверинцем или просто так на работу катаетесь?! Где мой робот, блядь?! Где мой Стайлз?

\- Дерек? – тихо спросили в дальнем углу. – Дерек, это ты?

Дерек кинулся на звук, чуть было не свернув со стола какого-то безногого беднягу. Даже если бы Дерек сразу увидел Стайлза – он бы его не узнал.

Обнаженный, бледный Стайлз висел на крестовине, прижатый к основанию стальными обручами. Один обруч обвивал запястье, а второй крепко прижимал обрубок левой руки чуть выше локтя. Стайлз крутил головой, но ничего, разумеется, не видел. Дерек тоже сразу не узнал его из-за плотной повязки, которая закрыла почти все лицо Стайлза, оставив на свободе только кончик его курносого носа и губы.

\- Дерек? – жалобно спросил Стайлз. – Дерек, это ты? Не оставляй меня! Дерек, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня-я-я!

 

Дерек отмер и кинулся к нему, выпуская когти на ходу. Обручи не гнулись, когти высекали на них искры, однако Дерек не прекращал попыток и сталь начала поддаваться. Стайлз шумно, сипло сопел и поскуливал.

\- Мистер Хейл! – почти в ухо Дереку проорал Дитон.

Дерек резко обернулся, он был готов убить, если ему помешают.

\- Придержите его, - приказал Дитон хладнокровно, - я сейчас его освобожу.

Он действительно набрал код на маленькой панели, оковы разжались и Стайлз вывалился Дереку прямо в руки.

\- Детка, - пробормотал Дерек, прижимая его к себе. – Детка, малыш, малыш…

Стайлз намертво вцепился ему в шею рукой, неуклюже потыкался обрубком, пытаясь как-то зацепиться. Ноги его не держали, подгибались, пока Дерек не перехватил его и не поднял на руки.

\- Мы идем домой, - лихорадочно пообещал Дерек. – Детка, мы скоро будем дома, потерпи.

\- К сожалению, придется задержаться, - сказал Дитон и попятился, когда Дерек поглядел на него зверем. – Мистер Хейл, я должен получить ответ, как ваш андроид оказался там, где мы его нашли. Это какой-то гнусный саботаж и я хочу разобраться.

\- Ты пришел, - пробормотал Стайлз, прижимаясь холодной щекой к шее Дерека. – Ты пришел, а я уже думал… но ты пришел за мной. Я знал, что она пришлет тебе нового, я подумал… нет, я верил в тебя. Я все время верил!

Дерек сглотнул.

\- Я так понимаю, вы выкупаете этого андроида насовсем? – поинтересовался Дитон. – Готовить бумаги?

\- Да! – рыкнул Дерек.

Он неохотно занес Стайлза в кабинет управляющего. Дерек предпочел бы отвезти Стайлза домой, однако во всей этой странной и страшной истории нужно было разобраться до конца.

\- Дайте ему чаю! – приказал Дерек.

Дитон покачал головой.

\- Нельзя, - сказал он сочувствующе. – Слишком резкий перепад температур вызовет ожог внутренних тканей, он должен постепенно разогреться сам.

Впрочем, он вытащил из шкафа сложенный плед и перекинул его Дереку, а тот укутал стучащего зубами Стайлза.

\- Что произошло, Стайлз? – терпеливо спросил Дитон. – Расскажи нам.

\- Мисс Морелл забрала меня на профилактику, - сообщил Стайлз, простужено шмыгая. – Я не хотел ехать с ней, я ее боюсь.

\- Почему? – удивился Дитон.

\- Ее все боятся, - пожал плечами Стайлз, задел культей спинку стула и зашипел сквозь зубы. – Она же еба… чокнутая. Она психованная, это все знают.

\- Что было дальше? – помолчав, спросил Дитон.

\- Я захотел вернуться к Дереку, - сказал Стайлз. – Я хотел сбежать от нее и вернуться, но охранники меня догнали.

\- Они тебя побили? – изумился Дитон. – У них же четкие рас…

\- Они меня неудачно догнали, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Я почти успел добежать до лифта.

Дерека затрясло, он как-то сразу сообразил, что услышит дальше.

\- …и мне оторвало руку, - неимоверно спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Мисс Морелл очень испугалась и начала кричать на меня и на них. Она отвезла меня сюда и сказала… что ну…

\- Что? – мягко спросил Дерек. – Детка, что она тебе наплела?

\- Что однорукий андроид тебе не нужен, - всхлипнул Стайлз. – Она сказала, что меня со временем починят, а тебе придется прислать другого, потому что за ночь мне не успеют нарастить конечность, а ты не станешь ждать. А я сказал, что ты подождешь меня, а она сказала, что я идиот и оборотни не ждут…

Он подрагивал все сильнее и сильнее, пока не начал раскачиваться на стуле. Дитон молча слушал, сцепив пальцы.

\- Я ударил ее, - прошептал Стайлз. – Она сказала, что мне найдут другое место, другого хозяина, а я сказал, что я не хочу никого другого, а хочу домой. А она… ну… она ударила меня по лицу и сказала, чтобы я шел в зал ожидания. А я… я оттолкнул ее и она упала... и… она так рассердилась и сказала, что я пойду на мясо.

\- Так и сказала? – переспросил Дитон.

\- Да, - Стайлз почти всхлипнул. – И меня увели вниз.

\- Что с твоими глазами? – спросил Дерек.

Пока он слушал этот сбивчивый рассказ, у него три раза вылезли когти. По ладоням текли густые кровавые капли, но на такую ерунду Дерек даже не стал обращать внимания.

\- Глаза – ценный продукт, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз. – Они нужны были кому-то другому…

Дерек сглотнул и осторожно приподнял край повязки. Стайлз вскинул лицо и вскрикнул:

 - Не смотри!  

Но он опоздал – Дерек уже рассмотрел пустую розовую глазницу.

\- Это… это возмутительно, - наконец сказал Дитон. – Это беспрецедентный случай.

Он посмотрел на Дерека и в его вежливом, выхолощенном лице мелькнула какая-то человеческая эмоция.

\- Мистер Хейл, разумеется, корпорация возместит ваш ущерб, ваш андроид будет отреставрирован бесплатно по высшему классу. Кроме того, я лично позабочусь о мисс Морелл.

\- Думаете, вы отделаетесь этим? – обманчиво мягко спросил Дерек.

\- Купи меня, - вдруг сказал Стайлз.

\- Что?

\- Не скандаль, - устало попросил Стайлз. – Просто выкупи меня и поедем уже домой. Я ужасно хочу вернуться домой.

Дерек раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Учитывая, что биоборот был предназначен в расход, его первоначальная цена снижена на восемьдесят процентов…

\- Учитывая, что вы сделали с моим совершенно здоровым андроидом – я всех вас пущу в расход, - пообещал Дерек.

Дитон поморщился и принялся клацать в планшете.

\- Ваша модель «Стайлз» снимается с баланса корпорации, - сообщил он, читая с экрана. – Вы можете привозить его на ежегодный осмотр, если посчитаете нужным. Если вы снова захотите стать в очередь возможного обмена устаревших версий…

\- Он не захочет, - дерзко вмешался Стайлз.

\- Можете оставить свою модель на сутки под мою личную ответственность, - предложил Дитон. – Мы его починим, и я вам гарантирую, что на этот раз…

\- Нет, - оборвал его Дерек. – Все, что вы будете с ним делать – вы будете делать только под моим присмотром. И не сегодня, ему нужно прийти в себя, тогда я привезу его на операцию.

\- Не затягивайте, - немного разочарованно сказал Дитон. – К старым рубцам сложнее нарастить новую массу. Распишитесь тут.

Дерек размашисто расписался и выпутал Стайлза из кокона.

\- Поехали домой?

\- Я вас провожу, - вызвался Дитон. – Поверьте, мисс Морелл понесет всю тяжесть наказания за такое грубое нарушение политики корпорации.

Дерек посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, но Дитон только пожал плечами.

\- Ваш случай, - я имею в виду полный выкуп андроида, - это совсем не редкость. Из сотни наших моделей обратно возвращается не больше сорока. На самом деле – это очень большой процент, мистер Хейл. Оборотни одиночки и социопаты, а наши андроиды – лучшие спутники…

И в этом, пожалуй, Дерек был с ним согласен.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он неловко, с легкостью удерживая на руках худого и все еще прохладного Стайлза. – Детка, прости меня, я не должен был тебя оставлять.

Стайлз покрутил головой, видимая часть его лица даже вытянулась от изумления.

\- Ты же спас меня, - сказал он полным восхищения и благоговения голосом. – Я ужасно не хотел умирать, а ты спас меня. Я всего лишь биоробот, а ты оборотень, но ты же пришел за мной!

Дерек понял, что это будет мучить его всю жизнь. Даже когда они оба станут старенькими – до самого момента, когда Стайлз проследит, чтобы для Дерека подобающе подготовили подводную взрыв-капсулу, и после этого сам выключится, устроившись рядышком. Он предал Стайлза: предал идиотски, по-глупому, из-за собственной лени, но Стайлз никогда не разделит с ним ношу стыда, потому что для Стайлза Дерек навсегда останется героем, который вытащил его буквально с того света. И от этого ноша будет еще тяжелее, потому что Стайлз не понимает предательства, а если и поймет – то сразу же простит.

 

\- Это крест вам придется нести в одиночестве, - серьезно и понимающе сказал Дитон, глядя Дереку в лицо.

 

***

\- Ну, может быть желтые, с узкими зрачками?

\- Нет, - терпеливо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

\- А может, голубые? – предложил он вкрадчиво.

\- Нет, - мягко сказал Дерек.

\- Ну почему нет?! – взвился Стайлз. – Почему нет? У нас есть шанс как-нибудь интересно изменить мою внешность, а ты вцепился в эти скучные глаза!

\- Это мои любимые глаза, - хладнокровно проговорил Дерек. – И мы вернем их обратно.

Стайлз фыркнул, вытянул руку и медленно пошел к нему. Дерек дернулся было помочь, но Стайлз, уловив движение, властно отмахнулся:

\- Я сам!

\- Я не понимаю, как ты ухитряешься на все натыкаться, но всегда знаешь, где я? – заинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Новенькая рука ничем не отличалась от старой, Дерек почему-то думал, что будет разница, но руки были идентичные, только, разумеется, одна правая, а другая левая, как и положено.

\- Потому что у меня стоит локатор, - пояснил Стайлз. – Я тебя слышу.

\- Какой еще локатор? – Дерек все-таки не выдержал, встал и поймал Стайлза, усадив его к себе на колени.

\- Звуковой сигнал же, - сообщил Стайлз, барахтаясь в объятиях. – Чем ты ближе – тем он громче.

\- Какой? – заинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз помолчал, прислушиваясь.

\- Тук-тук, - сказал он тихо. – Тук-тук… тук-тук… а сейчас быстрее, тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук…

Дерек сглотнул. Стайлз сейчас, к счастью, не видел его лица. Дерек уже ощущал себя таким беспомощным – когда вез Стайлза домой, закутав в свою рубашку. Стайлз устроился на переднем сидении и вдруг начал так горько и страшно плакать, что Дерек едва не врезался в припаркованную машину. Стайлз проплакал всю дорогу домой, никак не мог уняться и не отвечал на вопросы, не позволяя утешить себя. Повязка у него промокла насквозь, поэтому Стайлз ее решительно стащил, обнажив пустые глазницы.  

\- Отвяжись от меня, - прорыдал он наконец, когда у Дерека начали трястись руки. – Я просто очень счастлив.

 

\- Я тут подумал, - сладко проговорил Стайлз, почесывая Дерека за ухом, как кота. – А может, добавим мне еще пару модификаций?

\- А что ты хочешь, хвост, третий глаз или шесть рук? – лениво спросил Дерек.

\- Я перекинулся парой слов с новыми моделями, - посерьезнел Стайлз. – Ты знаешь, что им вживляют… ну… детородные органы?

\- Серьезно? – удивился Дерек. – Неужели научились?

Стайлз молчал.

\- А, - выдохнул Дерек. – Вот к чему ты клонишь!

\- Если захочешь, мы можем попробовать, - с ноткой отчаяния сказал Стайлз. – Я хотел бы, чтобы… вдруг ты захочешь волчонка… почему ты молчишь? Я знаю, когда ты молчишь – когда злишься!

Он соскочил с колен Дерека и выпрямился.

\- Ты злишься? – огорчился Стайлз. – Дерек, ты только... может, это и дурацкая идея, только не злись… и не бей меня, я же ушибусь.

\- Стайлз! – с горечью выговорил Дерек, поймал его ладонь, теплую и сильную, и принялся целовать каждый палец.

Стайлз прерывисто выдохнул.

\- Я не злюсь, - сказал Дерек, проглотив комок в горле. – Я боюсь за тебя.

После того, что они пережили, Дерек не боялся быть сентиментальным, смешным и даже слащавым. Он готов был называть Стайлза и зайчиком, и котиком, и сладким, и любимым – как угодно. Стайлз такое вытерпел, и Дерек такое перенес, что они оба заслужили немножко любви, не прикрытой здоровым цинизмом. Правда, к счастью, Стайлз не изменился и девчонкой не стал.

\- Ну, с нуля, конечно, не получится, - рассудительно сказал Стайлз. – Я послушал, а потом почитал, и еще влез в одну базу данных…

Дерек невольно фыркнул.

-…но если ты оплодотворишь яйцеклетку, то я смогу ее выносить, - уверенно ответил Стайлз. – Я читал.

\- А как потом вытащить из тебя ре…

\- Само вылезет, - предельно серьезно ответил Стайлз. – Прогрызет грудную клетку и выберется.

Дерек поперхнулся, но Стайлз не сумел выдержать паузу, захихикал.

\- Как-как, - сказал он, на ощупь ероша волосы Дерека. – Ну вырежут, как еще. По-другому не получится, это только в новых моделях все предусмотрено.

Он замолчал и нахмурился, что-то обдумывая.

\- Если ты хочешь, конечно, - наконец, проговорил Стайлз. – Но я бы хотел, чтобы у нас был свой волчонок. У меня есть программа любви к детям.

\- Это называется родительский инстинкт, - поправил его Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами и вдруг спросил, отвернув лицо в сторону.

\- А хочешь позаниматься любовью?

 

Поначалу Дереку было жгуче-стыдно приставать к Стайлзу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он привык к регулярному сексу и, что было ужаснее всего, беспомощность Стайлза его дико возбуждала, в чем Дерек стеснялся признаться даже себе. Он бы получил комплекс вины, если бы не заметил, и достаточно быстро, что Стайлз провоцирует его на частые случки, напрашивается и каждый раз отдается с радостным нетерпением. Идиотом Дерек не был, хватило и пары минут, чтобы сообразить: Стайлз боялся, что больше не представляет такого интереса для Дерека. Боялся быть некрасивым, нежеланным. С этой минуты Дерек валял его только лицом к лицу – пустые глазницы его не пугали, как и короткий обрубок, который Стайлз нигде не мог пристроить. Впрочем, вскоре Стайлзу нарастили руку, и теперь он стал более самостоятельным.

\- Хочу, - согласился Дерек.

Естественно, по пути к кровати Стайлз задел коленом журнальный столик, стукнулся лбом о дверной косяк, еще и чуть не свалился мимо подушек. Дерек бы гораздо быстрее донес его до постели, но в этом вопросе Стайлз упрямился. Он предпочитал набивать шишки, но делать все самостоятельно.

\- Надеюсь, на этот раз ты меня удовлетворишь, - невинно пропел Стайлз, медленно расстегивая рубашку.

\- А тебя что-то не устраивает, шлюшка?

Стайлз перекатился к нему, протянул руку и несильно сжал яйца.

\- Надо же, они на месте! – воскликнул он ехидно. – А я уж подумал, что мой альфамэн превратился в девочку!

\- Ты чего хочешь, Стайлз? – серьезно спросил Дерек, рассматривая его курносое, треугольное лицо.

\- Поебаться, - дерзко ответил Стайлз, облизнув покрасневшие губы.

Дерек взял его за плечи и насильно перевернул на живот, подсунул подушку под задницу и отвесил десяток сильных, звонких шлепков. Стайлз предсказуемо разорался, развизжался, даже брызнул слезами, покраснел, как спелый помидор и попытался прикрыть коленями твердо стоящий, подрагивающий член.

\- Поебаться, значит? – вкрадчиво спросил Дерек, грубо заломил Стайлзу руки за спину и зажал рот.

Стайлз принялся тягуче мычать и сладко поскуливать Дереку в ладонь. Дерек притиснул его к себе, вдавил в постель и освободил одну руку, порывисто сплюнул, смазал член и медленно втолкнул головку. В противовес своим грубым ласкам, двигался он очень аккуратно и нежно. Слюна оказалась отвратительной смазкой, однако именно эта тонкая, почти не скользкая пленочка создавала такое трение, что у Дерека едва искры не сыпались из глаз. Он ощущал Стайлза как самого себя, и знал, что Стайлз, стонущий ему в руку, тоже разделяет его эмоции и чувства.

Держать Стайлза больше не было нужды, Дерек пропихнул сразу четыре пальца Стайлзу в рот, заставляя сосать их и лизать, захлебываясь слюной.

\- Достаточно хорошо для тебя, сучка? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Дырка у Стайлза растянулась, Дерек начал засаживать глубже и резче, пососал алую мочку. Стайлз задрожал и охнул, вцепился Дереку в пальцы. Зубы у него были неопасные, тупые, но Дерек хрюкнул от неожиданной боли и кончил, чувствуя, что Стайлз тоже дрожит и хнычет.

\- Да, - отдышавшись, дерзко сказал Стайлз, как будто только что не обливался потом и не визжал как девчонка. - На этот раз достаточно хорошо.      

 

***

\- Хорошо, что мы сюда выбрались, - задумчиво проговорил Дерек, покусывая травинку.

\- Нда? – скептически спросил Стайлз и передвинул его голову, привычно зарывшись пальцами в густые черные волосы с тоненькими ниточками седины.

Дерек не отреагировал на сарказм, зажмурился и подставил лицо солнцу.

\- Если бы господин сенатор находил больше времени, чтобы проводить с семьей, - начал было Стайлз, но осекся. Они обсуждали это много раз, и ничего не менялось: у Дерека была важная работа, с этим приходилось смириться. 

Дерек усмехнулся и игриво ущипнул Стайлза за колено, обтянутое штанами.

\- Давно здесь не были, - миролюбиво сказал Стайлз. – Вон тот дуб был совсем маленьким, помнишь?

\- Джексон тоже был совсем маленьким, - поддакнул Дерек. – Сколько прошло? Двенадцать?

\- Пятнадцать лет, - подсчитал Стайлз. – А тут почти ничего не изменилось, только деревья подросли.

\- И фонари поставили, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- А у нас добавилось детей, - дополнил Стайлз. – Мне кажется, Джексон скоро захочет жить отдельно.

\- А мне кажется, что он сейчас лопнет от злости, - тихо сказал Дерек, наблюдая за своим старшим.

\- Я его еле уговорил пойти с нами, - согласился Стайлз, - пришлось угрожать и надавить на финансовые расходы. Он, видишь ли, слишком взрослый, чтобы проводить время с семьей.

Дерек пожал плечами и зевнул.  Стайлз дождался, пока Дерек не клацнет зубами, и осторожно спросил:

\- Что ты думаешь об этой новой звезде политической арены?

\- Ты про Мизолли? – удивился Дерек. – Почему ты спросил?

\- Меня пугает то, что он несет с трибуны, - признался Стайлз. – Ты вообще слышал, что он предлагает?

\- Обычный политический клоун, - весомо ответил Дерек. – Моего зайчика пугает какая-то крикливая утка?

\- Твоего зайчика пугают идеи, которые проталкивает эта утка, - Стайлз посерьезнел. – Он требует отобрать у синтетиков гражданские права.

\- А ты когда-нибудь пользовался своими гражданскими правами? – ехидно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз несильно хлопнул его по затылку.

\- Но я мог бы ими воспользоваться, - сказал он обиженно. – А этот недобитый фашист предлагает какие-то идиотские идеи… кто вообще в наше время верит, что синтетики – это просто механизмы?

\- Никто, - успокаивающе сказал Дерек. – Что ты так завелся?

\- А ты слышал, что он собирается урезать в правах детей, рожденных в… как там он выразился… скотском браке! А наши крошки, между прочим, подпадают под это определение - все до одного!

\- Мда? – задумчиво отозвался Дерек. – А что ты хочешь от меня?

\- Убери его, - безапелляционно сказал Стайлз. – Всегда найдутся неудачники, которые оправдают свои провалы чужим успехом, а этот клоун нацелен, похоже, именно на таких. Он опасен.

\- Детка, я политик, а не бандит, - Дерек улыбнулся, но заметив взгляд Стайлза, ухмыляться прекратил. – Да ты, никак, серьезно?

\- Совершенно серьезно, - подтвердил Стайлз.

Дерек задумался.

\- Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Неужели этот Мизолли такой чистокровный? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Дерек. – Живет с синтетиком, есть общие дети, как и у всех нас.

\- Зачем же он это делает?

\- Отводит внимание, - лаконично ответил Дерек и улыбнулся подбежавшей Эрике. – Что такое, слонышко?

\- Папа! – негодующе взвизгнула Эрика. – Я же просила тебя!

Дерек протянул руку, чтобы потрепать ее по золотистым волосам, но Эрика увернулась и требовательно подергала Стайлза за руку.

\- Джексон все портит! – принялась ябедничать Эрика. – Он специально закидывает мяч то в кусты, то в воду, скажи ему! А еще он сказал Скотту, что тот поплывет за мячом, как золотистый ретривер. Что такое золотистый ретривер? Это котлетка? Почему Скотт поплывет как котлетка?

\- Нет, котлетка – это ростбиф, - терпеливо пояснил Стайлз. – Это Джексон поплывет, как ростбиф, если не перестанет, так ему и скажи. А ретривер, солнышко, это собака…

\- …очень похожая на Скотта, - рассеянно ответил Дерек и охнул, получив локтем в бок. 

Эрика мгновенно умчалась. Тоненькая косичка хлопала по спине, сверкали грязные пятки.

\- Девочки так быстро растут, - вздохнул Стайлз, провожая ее взглядом. – Ты вспомни, Скотт был мелкий и круглый в ее возрасте, а Эрика уже такая девица.

\- А Джексон вообще был похож на пушистый пуфик для ног, - согласился Дерек. – Помнишь его голубой костюмчик? Где ты только нашел такое похабство?

\- Это классика, неуч, - назидательно ответил Стайлз и щелкнул Дерека по носу.

Дерек повалил его, шуточно подмял и, рыча, искусал в шею и в щеки. Стайлз задыхался от смеха и дрыгал ногами.

\- На какую такую котлету я похож? – злобно спросил Джексон у них над головами. – Я и так пожертвовал личным временем, чтобы провести этот смехотворный семейный пикник, поэтому я бы попросил…

\- Джексон, а ты помнишь свой нарядный голубой костюмчик? – поинтересовался Дерек, поправляя задравшуюся рубашку.

\- Я его до сих пор ненавижу, - скривился Джексон. – Все мои детские фотографии в этой идиотской тряпке.

\- Вот! – торжествующе сказал Дерек.

\- Много вы понимаете, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Это было модно, в духе необарокко!

\- Это был… - Дерек обернулся и убедился, что младшие дети бегают за мячом на приличном расстоянии, – …ебаный ужас, и я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не наряжал ребенка в этот пиздец.

Джексон зарумянился от удовольствия. Он обожал, когда его обсуждали, и его самолюбие грел тот факт, что родители признали его равным, взрослым, и разговаривают при нем, как со взрослым, без сюсюканья.

\- Еще раз забросишь мяч в воду – поплывешь за ним сам, - пригрозил Стайлз. – Джексон, неужели так сложно нормально себя вести? Мы не часто ходим на пикники.

\- И слава Богу! – вырвалось у Джексона. – Стайлз, ты действительно думал, что я буду с удовольствием возиться с этими малолетними сопливцами?

Стайлз не мог сказать, что Джексон его любимчик. Он просто был их первенцем, самым долгожданным, самым выстраданным ребенком. Он родился мертвым, недоношенным, ведь в те годы медицина синтетиков была в самом зачатке. И все-таки, его сумели вернуть к жизни, поэтому ему многое прощали, слишком баловали и вырастили законченного эгоиста и свинтуса. Только Стайлз, Дерек и доктор Дитон знали, сколько в Джексоне на самом деле синтетической требухи, но этот секрет Джексон никогда-никогда не должен был узнать.

\- Да, Стайлз так думал, -  спокойно согласился Стайлз. – Джексон, ты недостаточно взрослый, так что не дерзи. Или ты желаешь бросить отцу вызов? Будешь драться с ним до первой крови?

\- Не хочу, - сдулся Джексон. – Не буду. Кто вообще поддерживает этот идиотский обычай?

\- Да ты прямо родитель года, - восхитился Дерек, пристально рассматривая Стайлза. – Натравливаешь старшего сына на старенького отца… хочешь крови и зрелищ?

\- Как будто ты стал бы с ним драться, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Я дрался со своим отцом, - пожал плечами Дерек, - во времена моей молодости это был распространенный ритуал.

\- И, конечно, ты его победил? – заинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Со второго раза, - помолчав, признался Дерек. – Джексон, ты горишь желанием?

\- Нет, - Джексон отшатнулся, на его красивом лице проступил румянец.

\- Тогда захлопни рот и иди развлекай братьев! – приказал Дерек.

\- Эрику можно не развлекать? – обрадовался Джексон.

Дерек лениво бросил в него кедом Стайлза. Джексон поймал его и отбросил на землю, разочарованно выдохнул и ушел.

\- Паршивец, - покачал головой Стайлз.

Дерек открыл бутылку с водой и сделал пару больших глотков.

\- А ты мне изменял? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз.

Естественно, Дерек поперхнулся. Стайлз смотрел на него горящими, как у кошки, глазами и нехорошо поглаживал старые розовые шрамы на заголившемся животе.

\- Одерни футболку, - посоветовал Дерек.

\- Нет, ты ответь! – потребовал Стайлз, и не подумав прикрыться. – Только если ты изменял, скажи, что нет, я не хочу знать, даже если и было…. А было?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Дерек. – Когда? С кем?

Стайлз улыбнулся, но вдруг помрачнел.

\- А ты сказал «нет», потому, что не было, или потому, что я тебе сказал сказать «нет»?

\- Я тебя сейчас отшлепаю, - пригрозил Дерек. – Все увидят, и тебе будет стыдно.

Стайлз в ответ показал язык.

\- Тебе тридцать или всего три? – сдался Дерек. – А ты мне изменял?

Стайлз перестал дурачиться и вскинул брови.

\- А когда? Ты же меня пасешь все время, а потом дети… может, я и не против!

\- А, - равнодушно ответил Дерек и принялся рыться в корзинке с сэндвичами.

\- Что а? – возмутился Стайлз. – И все? Ты даже не будешь ревновать?

\- Неа, - хладнокровно ответил Дерек, косясь на Стайлза.

\- Что значит неа? – рассердился Стайлз. – Я, знаешь ли, ждал совсем другой реакции!

\- Я знаю, - сказал Дерек. – Будешь хот-дог?

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы гневно ответить, но Дерек толкнул его в плечо и ловко, быстро подхватил когтем розовый, скользкий язык.

\- А-ы-ы! – завопил Стайлз.

\- Такая реакция тебе нравится? – улыбнулся Дерек.

Он знал, что Стайлз не боится. Он был осторожен и не собирался ранить, только припугнуть… ну как припугнуть… никак.

\- Думаеф такая реаффия… - начал возмущаться Стайлз.

 

\- Вырвет язык? – спросил немного удивленный голос.

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Джексон, искоса наблюдая, как резвятся родители. – Это у них такие игры.

\- Потом будут целовашки, - подтвердила Эрика и почмокала губами.

Они оба обернулись на голос и замерли. Эрика неприязненно насупилась, зато Джексон наоборот – глуповато приоткрыл рот. Перед ними стояла невысокая девушка с длинными, яркими рыжими волосами. Красивая.

\- Это наши родители, - неловко сказал Джексон, часто облизывая губы.

Эрика смотрела на девушку исподлобья и раздосадовано покусывала нижнюю губу, ее чужая красота раздражала, а кроме того, ее неожиданно взбесило то, что Джексон распушил хвост, да и Скотт как-то сразу поглупел. Только Айзек, совсем маленький и глупый, с огромным интересом смотрел на лягушку, сидящую на листе кувшинки – и за это Эрика была готова простить Айзеку и приставучесть, и то, что он часто играл с ее вещами.

\- Крутые, - одобрительно сказала девушка. – А мои все сидят вон там, в тенечке. Меня зовут Лидия, привет. 


End file.
